The Crow Alternative Version
by misao1000
Summary: This is my version of a story, based on the movie The Crow. There are some differences however, but instead of telling them here you can find out in the story.
1. Prologue

(A/N: This story centers on the Naruto universe, but it is set up in a more modern time. Instead of kunai and other familiar weapons, guns will be used. Also the Kyuubi attack, and the Uchiha massacre, never happened.

As for those who have seen the movie The Crow staring Brandon Lee, this is a entirely different scenario. In the movie, Brandon Lee's character was brought back from the dead. In this story, the main character will be female, as seen in an episode of the television series, The Crow: Stairway to Heaven.)

**Diclaimer:** I do not in anyway what so ever own the rights to the movie The Crow, or any of it's other series. This is a work of fiction, and is ment for entertainment purposes only and in no way used for profit.

Also I do not own any of the rights to the series Naruto, or any of its characters.

**Warning:** The following story contains strong language, extreme graphical violence, sexual situations, and drinking. If you are easily offended by any of these things then do not read any further. I do not want to hear any negative feedback from people who ignored this warning, and feel that I need to be told that I have a sick and twisted mind, and should be ashamed of myself for writing such a story.

**Prologue**

For the past several months, the city of Konoha has been besieged by a crime wave that has been orchestrated by an organization known only as Root. The local police force has been working diligently to combat this wave of crime, that ranges from mere robbery up to murder, but so far no charges have been brought against those responsible.

Inside Konoha's police department, one Fugaku Uchiha sat behind his desk looking over the latest crime reports to come in to the station within just the past week. Sighing heavily to himself as he read the report concerning the latest murder in the city, there was a knock upon his office door. Closing the file, he tossed it aside and sat back in his chair. "Come in!" The door was soon pushed open, and a young woman with short black hair made her way into the room. As the woman turned back to close the door, a huge smile appeared upon Fugaku's face. A few moments later, the woman turned back towards him. "What do I owe for the pleasure of your company, Misao?"

Misao sent him a smile of her own, and stepped towards his desk. "Do I really need a reason to visit with you, Uncle Fugaku?"

"Not at all. But I will admit that I am a bit surprised to see you here at the station. Considering..." A sudden look of sadness crossed Misao's face, and Fugaku let his sentence drop. "Anyway, it is a real pleasure to see you Misao, but I doubt you would came here of all places just to pass the time with me."

"Trust me Uncle Fugaku, if there wasn't a reason for me being here I wouldn't be." Reaching inside the long coat she wore, Misao soon pulled out a large manila envelope. "This is the reason I am here, but I know you are not going to like what it contains even if those contents can help you out."

Giving her a curious look, Fugaku held out his hand to take the envelope from her. Misao handed him the envelope, and once he had taken it from her she made her way over to one of the chairs in front of his desk, and sat down. Opening the envelope, Fugaku reached inside and pulled out several sheets of paper. Looking down at the top page, his face went pale as he read the name Root. "Misao, where did you get this?"

"I went shopping yesterday, and didn't have enough money to pay for everything that I needed. After putting several things back, I paid for the few things I could get and started to leave. As I was leaving, a man came up to me and asked if I would be interested in a very good paying job. Naturally I asked him what the job was, and he gave me that envelope saying all of the needed information was inside. He then added that I was to read over everything there, then meet with a person at noon today if I was interested in accepting the job."

Fugaku looked back down at the papers held in his hand, and asked her if she knew what all Root was responsible for. "Of course I do, Uncle Fugaku. But ever since... Anyway, money has been really tight the last couple of months." Fugaku started to say something, but Misao held up her hand. "While I really could use the money they are offering, I will not work for a group of criminals. I brought you this information, so that you can use it to make Konoha a safe place once again."

"Misao, do you realize what you are giving me here? These papers are listing names of some of the top members of Root."

Misao nodded her head at this. "I know, Uncle. And that is why I am giving it to you."

Fugaku looked down at the papers once more, then suddenly returned them to the envelope they had been in. He then held the envelope back out to Misao. "I'm sorry Misao, but I can not accept this information, especially if it is coming from you."

Getting to her feet, Misao glared at her uncle and shouted. "And why the hell not?! Here I am practically giving you a way to rid Konoha of Root, and you are telling me that you won't accept it!"

"And what would it cost me to use this information, Misao? Have you even considered what could happen to you or Keiko, if I was to arrest any one of the people on this list? You could be killed!" This brought Misao's next argument to a screeching halt, and she seemed to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry that I shouted at you, Uncle Fugaku. But look at what I am giving you here. This is a very rare chance, to finally make Konoha safe. Can you honestly look me in the eye, and tell me that you are going to throw that chance away?"

"Misao, I can't blame you for yelling at me, since you are correct that this information would be very helpful on possibly ridding the city of Root. But you and Keiko are all that is left of my late brothers family. How can you ask me to put the two of you at risk for even a remote chance of clearing the city of Root? And I do clarify that this would be only a chance, since I highly doubt this list has all of the top members of Root listed here."

Before speaking, Misao returned to her seat and thought really hard about her next words. "Uncle Fugaku, I can understand that you want to protect me and Keiko. But look at it this way, if you use that information you would be protecting probably thousands more by ridding Konoha of Root. Is mine and Keiko's life more important then the people that Root has already hurt, or will hurt in the future if they are not stopped?"

Fugaku sighed to himself, and thought 'As stubborn as her father.' "No Misao, your life and Keiko's are not more important then everyone else's. But look at it from my point of view. You and Keiko are part of my family, not everyone else. How can I accept this information, knowing that I am putting the two of you in danger?"

"Would you do it, if I was to let someone watch over me?"

Fugaku gave her a curious look, before asking "You would really let someone watch over you, just so I will use this information?" When Misao gave him a slightly hesitant nod, he asked her if she had someone in mind?

"I was hoping that you could spare Minato. Since I know him pretty well, and since he is one of the best officers that you have, I think he would be the ideal choice to watch over me."

"You are correct that Minato would be a good choice, Misao. However, at this time he is out of town visiting Kushina's family, and won't be back until just before school starts next month."

Misao let out a disappointed sigh at this news. "That's three weeks away. You can't let this chance pass, Uncle Fugaku."

"Misao, I know. But as I said, Minato is not available." There was several minutes of silence between the two, before Fugaku broke it. "If you are really serious about letting someone watch over you Misao, there is another officer here that I can recommend for the job."

"Do I have any other choice, of getting you to use that information before Minato returns?" When Fugaku shook his head no, Misao let out a deep sigh. "As I said Uncle Fugaku, you can't let this opportunity pass. What is this officer's name?"

"His name is Mizuki Touji."

"I don't know him."

"He transferred here a week after Hijoro was killed." Once again another look of sadness crossed Misao's face. "Misao, I am sorry that I keep upsetting you."

Misao quickly shook her head. "No no, it is alright Uncle. I just haven't come to terms with him being gone yet." When Fugaku nodded to this, she asked him for more information on Mizuki.

"He was highly recommended by his old precinct, and if what I hear is true the police chief there didn't want Mizuki to leave and tried to bribe him in order to get him to stay. He also has a lot of service awards."

"All of that stuff can be forge, Uncle Fugaku."

"True, but I called his old precinct and every thing that I said about him, was confirmed. If you wish to meet him and make your own decision about him Misao, he is here at the station."

Misao thought about it for a few minutes, then shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it won't hurt to at least meet him. You can always find someone else, if I don't like him." Getting to his feet, Fugaku motioned for her to follow him. A few moments later, they had left Fugaku's office and were making their way across the station. As she passed by several officers, Misao was giving a polite greeting by each and every one of them, which she politely returned.

Some minutes later Fugaku came to a stop at a closed door. Raising his arm he knocked upon the door and waited. A few moments later, a "Come in" was heard from inside the room. Opening the door, Fugaku made his way into the room while Misao followed. As she moved to Fugaku's side, Misao looked towards the rooms occupant and found a older man with silverish white hair sitting behind a desk, typing away at a computer key board.

Fugaku got the mans attention, By calling his name. "Mizuki."

Turning away from his computer monitor, Mizuki glanced at Misao before turning his attention upon Fugaku. "Chief Uchiha?"

"I want you to meet my niece, Misao Mikachi." Fugaku motions to Misao, and Mizuki looks towards her again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mikachi." Misao simply nodded to this, but didn't say anything.

Fugaku turning to face her, asked if she had any questions she wanted to ask Mizuki. When she shook her head no, he asked her if Mizuki was okay to her, as a protector. Before she could give him an answer, Misao happened to notice the time on Mizuki's desk clock. "Is that clock correct?"

"Uh yea it is. It is eleven thirty."

"Crap. Uncle Fugaku, if I don't leave soon I won't make it to the meeting in time."

Fugaku nodded to this, then turning to Mizuki began to give him a quick run down on what he was needed for. Once he was finished he asked. "Are you up for the job, Mizuki?"

"I have nothing against accepting the job sir. But may I ask how long the protection detail will last?"

"I will fill you on all of the details, after Misao and you return from her meeting. And during this meeting, Mizuki, you are to observe only. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand sir."

As Mizuki shut down his computer, Misao got her uncle's attention. "I am going to need that envelope, Uncle Fugaku. If I don't accept the job, I have to return it."

Fugaku gave her a nod, and turning towards the door quickly left the room.

"Shall we get going then?" Misao turning to face Mizuki, found him standing next to the door wearing a leather bomber jacket.

"How did..."Shaking her head, Misao cleared her mind of that thought since she didn't have time to ponder how he had gotten close to her without her noticing. "I have to wait for Uncle Fugaku to return the envelope I gave him."

A few minutes later, Fugaku returned to the room and held the envelope back out to Misao. "I got everything copied." Taking the envelope from him, Misao placed it inside of her coat. She then started to leave, but Fugaku quickly pulled her into a hug. "Please stay safe, Misao. I don't know what I would do, if something happened to you."

"I'll be careful, Uncle Fugaku."

Letting her go, Fugaku sent her a smile then turned to Mizuki. "I am counting on you to keep her safe, Mizuki."

"Don't worry Chief, she is in good hands." Mizuki then asked Misao, if she was ready to go. Misao nodded, and the two of them headed towards the front doors, and soon made their way out of the station.  
-

Following Mizuki to his car, Misao couldn't help but let out a small gasp of surprise at what was parked before her. Turning to Mizuki who was currently trying to find his keys, Misao asked him how he could afford a ferrari being a simple police officer? "No one every said I was a simple police officer, Misao." When Misao gave him a dubious look, he continued. "Actually this was a bribe from my former police chief. He didn't want me to leave, so he tried to get me to stay by giving me the car. Konoha however still made a much better offer, so I took the car and came here." Finally finding his keys, Mizuki unlocked the passenger side door and pulled it open for Misao to get in.

Sliding into the leather seat, Misao reminded him that she needed to hurry. Giving her a nod, Mizuki quickly shut her door then ran around the front of the car, to the drivers side. Quickly unlocking his door, he pulled it open and got in. Closing his door, he put the key in the ignition and started the car."So, where I am going?"

"The Blue Moon Cafe, on 44th street."

"That is on the far side of the city."

"I know. And I have to be there by noon."

Mizuki shook his head at this. "Good thing this car is designed for speed. For we are going to have to speed, if you hope to make it there in time." Since her uncle is the police chief, Misao started to protest to breaking the law. Mizuki seeing this, asked her if she wanted to make it to the meeting on time or not?

"It would be best to not be late meeting these people."

Mizuki nodded his head, and told her to buckle up. Soon as Misao's seat belt was in place, Mizuki pulled away from the curb then suddenly punched the accelerator to the floor. Misao was forced back into her seat, as everything outside of the car quickly passed by.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Mizuki slowed down and soon came to a stop out front of the Blue Moon Cafe. Looking over at Misao, he sent her a smile. "I am good or what?"

"That is yet to be determined, but since you didn't crash I can agree a little bit."

"You know you liked going that fast, Misao. Don't try to deny it." Misao simply smirked at him, then turned to open her door.

"I don't know how long I will be."

"Any idea what the person you are to meet with looks like?"

Misao shook her head no, and told him that she was supposed to sit outside on the veranda and order a glass of tea. "I am guessing someone who works for Root works here, and will relay the message that I am here."

"In that case, it is best that I don't sit out front of the cafe. I do come here from time to time, and am pretty well known." After a few minutes of looking around the area, Mizuki pointed to a corner a block away. "I will go park down there, and wait for you." Misao looking towards where he had pointed, commented on how far it was, as well as asking how he was going to watch her that far away? Mizuki simply smiled, and reaching down beside himself picked up a pair of binoculars. "With these of course."

Misao simply shook her head, and climbed out of the car. Once on the side walk, she closed the door and watched as Mizuki pulled away, heading towards the corner he had indicated. Silently sighing to herself at all of the hassle this matter was, Misao walked a short distance to a nearby gate that separated the cafe's veranda from the rest of the sidewalk. Making her way inside and reclosing the gate behind her, she noticed a empty table a short distance away and headed towards it.

Upon reaching the table, she pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. A few moments later, a waiter made his way up to her and started to hold a menu out to her. Instead of taking it, Misao told the young man that all she wanted was a glass of tea. The young man gave her a polite nod, and told her that he would return in only a few moments with her order. He then moved away from her.

No more then five minutes later, the young man returned with a large glass on a serving tray. Placing the glass down on the table, the young man said. "Here is your tea, Miss. Will there be anything else?" Misao told him a polite no, and the young man once again gave her a polite nod of his head before leaving. After looking down at her watch and noticing that she still had five minutes before her allotted meeting time, Misao picked up her glass and took a sip of the tea.

As she started to return the glass to the table, someone with a deep voice asked. "Are you Misao Mikachi?"

Looking towards where the voice had come from, Misao found a very large man with sandy brown hair standing behind her. "Are you the one I am supposed to meet with?" The man simply shook his head no, then motioned for her to follow him. As the man turned away from her and headed off, Misao got to her feet. Figuring that she could take her drink with her, she took off after the large man.

After some minutes of walking, and Misao realizing that the veranda was bigger then she had thought it was, the large man that she was following came to a stop. As the man announced her, Misao looked around him and found another man sitting in a shadowy area wearing what she guessed was a black suit. As she watched this second man, he got to his feet and made his way towards her. Once he was close enough and the large man had moved, the smaller man gave a slight bow. "Miss Mikachi, it is a real pleasure to meet you."

As the man stood up straight, Misao returned the bow. "The pleasure is all mine, sir."

As Misao returned to her upright position, the man sent her a smile then motioned towards the table he was sitting at. "Please join me." As the man made his way back over to his chair, Misao made her way over to the table and pulled out the second chair. As she sat down, the man asked her if she would like anything? Misao told him a polite no. The man then nodded, and said. "Then let us get down to business. You are here today, because one of our recruiter's offered you a job in our organization. My question to you Miss Mikachi is, do you except that job offer or are you in need of more time to make a decision?"

"I am sorry to say this sir, but while the offer made by your organization is a really good one, and I could definitely use the money offered, I have to decline on accepting the job."

"I will admit Miss Mikachi, I am disappointed to hear your decision on not joining us. You would have been a very valuable employee." Misao apologized for not accepting the job, and the man gave a slight wave of his hand "It is quite alright, Miss Mikachi. Not everyone is fond of the work we do, and I can respect your decision. Now that that matter is out of the way, there is the matter concerning the information that you was given by our recruiter. I will need you to return it."

Misao nodded, and began to reach inside of her coat. The large man that had lead her over to the table, flinched and started to reach inside his own coat. The smaller man however held up his hand, and the larger man relaxed. A few moments later, Misao held the manila envelope out towards the smaller man. Taking it from her, he opened it and pulled out everything that was inside. After a quick glance through all of the papers, he returned them to the envelope and after reclosing it held it up to the larger man who took it. The smaller man then picked up a glass from the table, and held it out towards Misao. "While our meeting didn't go as I had hoped it would Miss Mikachi, I do want to wish you all the best and hope that our paths may one day cross again, and you do accept our offer."

Misao copying his action, held her own glass out towards him. As the man tapped his glass up against hers, Misao informed him that she doubted she would ever accept the offer. "Only time can tell, Miss Mikachi. Now if you will please excuse me I do have other meetings to get to." Misao gave him a nod, and the man after finishing off his drink placed the glass down on the table and got to his feet. With the large man following him, the smaller man headed back the way Misao had originally come from.

After the two men had left her, Misao remained at the table for several minutes thinking to herself on wither or not she had just made the right decision of not accepting the job offer. When a image of Keiko appeared inside her mind, she quickly shook her head. 'Yes I made the right decision. Keiko deserves to grow up in a city, where she doesn't have to fear for her life.' Downing her glass, Misao placed it down on the table and then reached inside her coat. A few moments later she pulled out her wallet, and opening it pulled out a five dollar bill. Picking up her glass, she placed the money down on the table then placed the glass down on top of it. She then got to her feet, and headed back towards the gate that would allow her to leave the veranda.

After leaving the cafe's veranda and a long walk, Misao arrived at Mizuki's car. Opening the passenger side door, she climbed inside to find him speaking on a cell phone. "I understand sir. I will take her home, and once I have verified everything I will call you." A few moments later, Mizuki ended his call and turned to face Misao. "How did the meeting go?"

"The man I met with was disappointed that I didn't accept their offer, and wished me the best. Outside of that, the meeting was pretty much straight forward." When Mizuki nodded, Misao asked. "Was that Uncle Fugaku, you was talking to?" When Mizuki nodded, she asked him what he said.

"He wants me to take you home, and verify how safe your home is. Once that is done, I am to call him with all of the information concerning the meeting, as well as the safety standards of your home."

Misao found it a bit odd that Fugaku would ask about the security of her home, since he helped pick most of it out. 'He's probably just being overprotective again, considering who I am dealing with.'"Did he say anything, on when he was going to start making arrest?"

"Not at that time. But when I call him, I can find out." Misao let out a sigh at this, but nodded. Mizuki then asked. "So, which way do I need to go to reach your house?"

Misao told him to head back towards the station, but instead of taking the left that leads to the station he needed to take a right towards Konoha's cemetery. "I live about five miles outside of the city, but before you reach the cemetery you will take another right. My house is kinda out of the way."

"Bet it's peaceful though." Misao nodded, and told him that it was. Mizuki then started the car, and once he had made sure the way was clear, made a right turn and started back towards the station. As he drove, he had a sudden realization. "Since you live outside of the city Misao, how about if we see what this car can really do?" Misao started to say no, but Mizuki interrupted her. "Come on, you know you want to try it."

Misao gave in and sent him a smile. "Oh what the hell, you only live once, so why not enjoy it."

Mizuki returned her smile. "That's the spirit."  
-

After leaving the city limits, and speeding through the country side for close to an hour, Misao pointed out to Mizuki that he did still need to report to Fugaku concerning the safety of her home. Mizuki mumbled "Spoil spoilt" but slowed down. "How much further to your home, Misao?"

"Actually, I think you missed the turn." She points out of the windshield towards the sign for Konoha Cemetery. "I don't live this close to the cemetery."

Pulling into the driveway of the cemetery a few moments later, Mizuki put the car in reverse and backed back onto the street. Facing the right direction, he slowly made his way along while Misao watched. A few moments later she again pointed out of the windshield. "There's the road to my house." Mizuki made the left turn, and a few moments later rounded a corner to reveal a large two story house sitting atop a hill. "There's my house. You're going to have to punch in a code to enter the gate."

A few moments later, Mizuki pulled into the driveway and got an even closer look at the house. Coming to a stop at a large metal gate, Mizuki rolled down his window so he could enter the needed code. "What's the code, Misao?"

Misao hesitated for a moment, then told him the code. "1825." Reaching out of his window, Mizuki punched in the code and waited for the gate to slid open. A few moments later, he was allowed to pull forwards through the gate and head towards the house.

As he drove he asked. "I'm not trying to pry Misao, but how do you manage to pay for a house like this?"

"The insurance I got from my late husband helps pay for the bills and mortgage on the house." Misao didn't say nothing more after that, but Mizuki didn't miss the sadness that was in her voice as she had said late husband.

"Misao, I'm sorry if my question brought up painful memories." Misao quickly recomposed herself and told him that it was alright. A few moments later, Mizuki came to a stop in front of the house and the two of them opening their doors climbed out of the car.

Making her way towards the front door, Misao having dug her keys out of her coat pocket placed the key into a dead bolt lock. Before she turned it however, she turned to face Mizuki. "You might want to let me go in first." Mizuki gave her a curious look. "If I am correct, you will see the reason why in a moment." Mizuki told her okay, and took a few steps back. Turning back to the door, Misao turned the key and a loud click was heard. Pushing open the door, she then made her way inside and was immediately pounced upon by something.

Mizuki started to rush inside and help, but he then heard giggling, and "Kaa-san, you're home!" Making his way up to the doorway, he looked inside and found a young girl of around five or six upon Misao's back with her small arms wrapped around Misao's neck.

"Yes Keiko I am home. Now get off, there is someone here I want you to meet." Keiko unlocked her arms from around her mother's neck, and dropped to the floor landing on her feet. Misao then turned around to face Mizuki. "Keiko, this is Mister Touji..."

Turning around and interrupting her mother, Keiko asked "Are you my Kaa-san's new boyfriend?"

"Keiko?!" Misao then looked up at Mizuki and saw him smiling. "I apologize for that Mizuki, but everytime I bring someone home Keiko asks if they are my new boyfriend." Mizuki told her that there was no reason to apologize. Misao nodded at this, then turned her attention back to her daughter. "Keiko, Mr Touji is not my boyfriend. He is a police officer..."

Turning to face her mother, Keiko gave a worried look and asked. "Did you get in trouble again, Kaa-san?"

Misao groaned at this, and placed her hand up over her eyes. "No Keiko, I didn't get in trouble again as you so elegantly put it. Now if I can continue, Mr Touji is a police officer who has been assigned to protect us for awhile."

Keiko looked up at her mother, and asked. "Are you sure you're not in trouble, Kaa-san?"

"Yes I'm sure. Why don't you go to your room and play, while I show Mr Touji around the house." Keiko nodded to this, and took off towards a set of stairs. As Keiko headed up the stairs, Mizuki heard Misao say. "That girl is to much like her father." She then looked towards Mizuki. "You said you needed to check my homes security, but while you do that how about a tour of the house?"

Mizuki nodded to this, and Misao began to lead him towards a door off to her left.  
-

Close to an hour after starting the tour of her home, Misao and Mizuki were making their way back into the living room. But as they passed a closed door, Mizuki came to a sudden stop. "What is this room, Misao?"

Coming to a stop, Misao turned to face him. Seeing where he was standing, she let out a very slight sigh. "That's the door to the basement." Mizuki started to reach for the door knob so he could open the door, but Misao stopped him. "There is no reason to go down there Mizuki. It is completely sealed off from the outside, and the only way to get inside is through this door."

"That may be true Misao, but what kind of officer would I be if I didn't check out everything? And I don't think you would want Chief Fugaku angry with me, for not doing my job properly."

Misao sighed at this, and gave him a nod. "You're right Mizuki, I wouldn't want Uncle Fugaku mad at you for not doing your job." Mizuki sent her a smile, and reaching out his arm took a hold of the door knob. Giving it a quick turn, he pulled open the door and started down the stairs. "The light switch is on your left Mizuki." Giving her a nod, Mizuki turned to his left and finding the light switch turned on the light.

A few moments later, he had reached the bottom of the stairs and let out a sudden gasp at what he saw. Misao who had followed him down, came to stand next to him. "This was my husbands training room."

"Misao, this room is amazing." He then started to move away from the stairs, but then remembered that he was a guest here. Turning back to Misao, he asked. "Do you mind if I look around?"

Misao was silent for some time, before saying. "You can look around, but please don't touch anything." Mizuki gave her a nod, and began to move around the room looking at everything that he came across. Misao watched him for a few minutes, but then her thoughts went back to the last time she was in the room.

Flashback

Letting out a deep sigh, Misao held up the item she was holding. "Hijoro, is this really necessary?"

The person who was standing across from her, holding a bo staff of his own sent her a smile. "Misao, you need to learn how to protect yourself. I will not be here forever."

"Don't you dare say that, Hijoro!"

Letting out a sigh, Hijoro made his way closer to her. He then wrapped his arms around her, and pulled Misao tight against his body in a hug. "Misao, the crime rate in this city is growing daily. You know as well as I do, that eventually it is going to spread."

"Then why stay here? Surely you can get a job at another precinct."

Letting her go, Hijoro took a few steps back. "I am much more helpful here." Misao pouted at this, but didn't argue with his reasoning since she knew she would loose. She then gave him a nod, and changed her stance into one for attack. As she raised the staff she held, Hijoro sent her a smile. "That's my girl. Now come at me, and don't hold anything back."

End Flashback

Misao was brought out of her thoughts, by someone touching her arm. Looking around, she found Mizuki standing before her with a look of worry etched upon his face. "Misao, are you alright?"

Misao gave him a nod."I'm fine, Mizuki. But could we return upstairs? This room brings back painful memories." Mizuki gave her a nod, and released her arm. Misao then turned back towards the stairs, and headed up them with Mizuki following her. A few moments later the two of them were back in the living room. As Misao made her way over towards the couch, Mizuki turned off the light and closed the door to the basement.

Then turning his attention to Misao, he found her sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up against her chest, with her arms wrapped around them and her head resting on top of her knees. Letting out a sigh, he made his way towards her. Once he was close enough, he got down on his knees in front of her. "Misao, are you sure that you are okay?" Misao raised her head and nodded, but Mizuki did notice that she had tears in her eyes. "Misao, I am sorry that I upset you once again."

Misao quickly shook her head. "It's not your fault, Mizuki. You was just doing your job as a police officer. If it is anyone's fault it is mine. I just can't let go of the fact that my husband is gone."

"Kaa-san, when are you going to fix dinner?" Hearing Keiko's voice, Misao quickly regained her composure, and started to get to her feet. Mizuki however stopped her, by placing his hand upon her shoulder.

"Misao, if you don't mind how about if I fix dinner for you and Keiko?"

"I can't have you doing that, Mizuki. You are a guest here."

"Misao, I insist. I don't mean this in a bad way, but it is obvious to me that you are in no condition to be working around sharp objects."

Misao sighed at this. "Alright you can cook. But I do insist that you let me help you with cleaning up." Mizuki sent her a smile, and nodded. He then got to his feet, and headed towards the kitchen. Just before he reached the door, Misao called out to him and reminded him that he needed to still call Fugaku. Making a detour, Mizuki headed towards the phone that was on the coffee table. As Mizuki sat down in the chair there, and picked up the phone receiver Misao got to her feet. "If you need anything Mizuki, I will be in Keiko's room."

Mizuki gave her a nod, and then began to speak into the phone. "Seria, it's Mizuki. I am needing to speak with Chief Fugaku." While Mizuki waited for his call to be transferred to Fugaku, Misao made her way past him heading towards the stairs. "Yes Chief, I need to give you my report." Mizuki said some more, but at that point Misao had started up the stairs and could no longer hear what he was saying.  
-

Close to an hour and a half after she had gone into Keiko's room, Misao was interrupted from her task of reading to Keiko, by a knock upon the rooms door. Looking up from the book, she called out "Come in!"

The door was soon opened by Mizuki. "Sorry to interrupt you Misao, but I just wanted to let you know that I had dinner ready."

Misao gave him a nod, and said. "We will be down in a few minutes, Mizuki." Giving her a nod, Mizuki turned back to the door and made his way back out of the room. Marking her place in the book she had been reading, Misao closed it and placed it down upon the small bed side table. "You need to go and wash up, Keiko."

"But Kaa-san the story was just getting good. Can't you finish it first?"

"We have plenty of time to finish the story Keiko. But Mr Touji was nice enough to prepare dinner tonight, and we shouldn't keep him waiting." Keiko pouted at this. "I'll tell you what. I will read you some more of the story, after we have dinner. Is that okay, for you?"

"I guess so, Kaa-san." Misao smiled at this, and told her to once again go and wash up. Sliding out of her mother's lap, Keiko headed towards the door of her room so she could go do as her mother had asked.

As Keiko pulled open her door and left the room, Misao's eyes wondered over to a picture that was sitting on the bedside table. Reaching out her hand, she took a hold of the frame and picking the picture up, held it out before herself. Using her right hand, she lightly traced the face of the brown haired man standing next to her, as Keiko stood in front of them. 'Keiko is becoming more and more like you everyday, Hirojo. How I wish that you was here, to see it yourself.'

Realizing that she needed to wash up as well, Misao returned the picture to the table and then got to her feet. As she made her way out of the room, she ran into Keiko. "What took you so long, Kaa-san?"

"Oh I was just thinking about something."

"Well stop thinking about stuff, and go wash up. Since you made me wash up instead of finishing the story like I wanted, that means you can't waste time either." Misao sent her daughter a smile, and making her way past her headed towards the upstairs bathroom.

A few minutes later, Keiko and Misao made their way into the dinning room. As Keiko went to sit at the table, Misao headed towards the kitchen to see if Mizuki needed an help. As she entered the kitchen and started to ask him, she however caught sight of the large stack of dishes in the sink. Hearing a small gasp come from behind him, Mizuki turned to find Misao standing in the doorway. "Sorry about the mess Misao. But don't worry, I promise I will clean everything up once we are finished with dinner."  
-

A couple of hours later, Misao returned to the kitchen after having left to help Keiko with her bath, and to also read her some more of the story they had started. Looking over how much was still left to clean, she asked. "Mizuki, are you sure you don't want me to help you with all of this?"

Turning around to face her, he gave her a bright smile. "I am fine Misao. I made this mess, so it is my responsibility to clean it up." Misao let out a deep sigh at this. Drying his hands with the dish towel, Mizuki made his way over to her. "Misao, what's wrong?"

Misao looked away from him for a moment, then turned her head to once again focus upon him. "I just feel like I am taking advantage of you, Mizuki." When he gave her a curious look, she continued. "You fixed dinner for us, even though that should have been my job. And now you are doing all of the clean up. Add to all of that, the fact that you are stuck here with me, in possibly the most dangerous situation you could be in." Misao once again looked away from him.

"Misao, it is my job to be in dangerous situations. But do you want to know a little secret?" Turning her attention back upon him, Misao asked him what the secret was. "I wouldn't want to be any where else, but here with you and Keiko." Misao once again looked away from him, but this time it was to try and hide the blush that had appeared upon her face. Mizuki however saw the blush, and laughed.

Hearing him laughing at her, Misao looked back at him. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, Misao. I just found it cute that you would blush at my comment."

Misao feeling her cheeks once again heat up, turned away from him. "You shouldn't say things like that, Mizuki-san. It's improper."

Moving past her, Mizuki came to stand in front of her. "How is it improper, Misao?"

"It's improper because..." Mizuki tilted his head at her, waiting for her to continue. "It just is."

Smirking at her reply, Mizuki said. "I thinks someone is too flustered to speak how she really feels."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?!"

Hearing a hint of anger enter Misao's voice, Mizuki raised him arms and placed his hands on top of her shoulders. "Misao relax, I am only teasing you to try and stop you from worrying about everything."

Misao sighed at this and apologized. "I'm sorry Mizuki. I guess I am just a bit stressed about everything."

"Misao, that is understandable considering who you are involved with. But I promise you, that I won't let anything happen to you or Keiko." Misao sent him a smile, and told him thank you. "There is no need to thank me, Misao. Now then, how about if you go relax with a hot bath? I can take care of everything here." Misao started to once again say that he was a guest, and it was her responsibility. Mizuki however, shut that thought down. "Misao, I won't take no for an answer. I am perfectly fine in cleaning up everything. And if anyone needs some time to relax it is you."

"Okay, you win. But tomorrow I get to take care of everything. Deal?"

"Deal. Now go relax, while I clean up." Sending him a smile, Misao made her way past him and out of the kitchen. Mizuki turned to watch her for a few moments, before going back to his task of cleaning up the mess he had made.  
-

Several minutes after entering her bathroom, and letting the tub fill with warm water Misao removed her clothes and stepping into the tub lowered herself down into the warm water. "This feels nice." As she leaned back against the wall of the tub, and letting the water cover her chest she began to think about random things. 'Mizuki seems to be a really nice guy.' Giving a slight scoff at that thought, she wondered to herself where it had come from. 'His teasing seems to have gotten me more flustered then I had thought. But then again, he is good looking. Wonder how he would look naked.' Soon as that thought entered her mind, she quickly shook her head to try and remove it. "I can't be thinking about Mizuki like that. As I told him, that would be improper."

Try as she might though, Misao's thoughts kept going back to Mizuki for some reason. 'Too bad he didn't kiss me, when he gave me that cute smirk.' Growling to herself about her wayward thoughts, Misao suddenly slapped herself. "Stop thinking like that Misao. It's only been two months since Hijoro died, and here you are thinking improper things about another man. What kind of person are you?"

Not having an answer to her question, and since her thoughts didn't want to seem to stop thinking about Mizuki, Misao came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to be able to relax as she had originally planned. Making her way up onto her knees, she soon stood up and climbed out of the tub. Grabbing a towel out of the shelf next to the tub, she began to dry herself off. A few minutes later, she took down the robe she had hanging on the door, and slipped it on. Sighing to herself about the current situation, she eventually made her way out of the bathroom and headed to her room so she could get dressed for bed.

A few minutes later, dressed in a pair of black silk pajamas Misao made her way back downstairs, and into the kitchen. On entering the kitchen she found Mizuki, still hard at work. "Mizuki?" Hearing his name called, Mizuki stopped what he was doing and turned to face the person who had called him. Seeing that it was Misao, he sent her a smile and asked her if she was feeling better. "I am." Mizuki sent her another smile, and started to turn back to his job. Misao seeing this, once again called his name. "Mizuki, you can leave that for tomorrow, and I will take care of it."

Mizuki sighed at her stubbornness, then turned so he was facing her. "Misao, please stop worrying about me. I don't mind doing the clean up."

Deciding that she wasn't going to ever win the argument against him, Misao nodded her head. "Okay. If you won't let me help, I am going to head to bed."

"Sleep well, Misao." Misao nodded, and turning away from him made her way back out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs.  
-**(1)**

Some time after entering her room and going to bed, Misao felt a gentle tapping up against her check. Figuring that it was just a dream, she tried to turn over onto her side. However, she found out that she wasn't able to do so. Opening her eyes, she groggily noticed that she wasn't in her room. She was brought to full alertness by a male voice, and a really hard slap to her face. "Come on bitch, it's time to wake up!"

Finding a very large man near her, Misao tried to move away from him. However, a very sharp pain from her wrist caused her to realize that she was bound. "What is going on here?!"

The man kneeling in front of her, sent her a smirk. "It's pretty simple really, Miss Mikachi. You turned over the information we gave you to the police, and because of that my boss got arrested."

Misao getting a closer look at the man, let out a slight gasp. "I remember you. You are that guy that lead me to the other guy at the cafe."

"Good to know that you remember me, Miss Mikachi." The man got to his feet, and began to walk around. This allowed Misao to see where she was, and found it to be her husband's training room.

"So I got your boss arrested. What are you going to do to me?"

She heard someone scoff at her question, and managing to turn her head she found another man standing off to her right. "That's a funny question, lady. We are going to..."

"Shut up Hiro!" At the shout from the larger man, the smaller one quickly shut up. The larger man then made his way over to a nearby weight bench. Misao following him, let out a sudden gasp at what she saw.

"Keiko!?"

At the sound of her mother's voice, Keiko cried out. "Kaa-san, I'm scared."

"Don't worry Keiko, I won't let anything happen to you."

"You're in no position to be making promises like that, Miss Mikachi." Turning her attention towards the larger man, Misao saw him reach out his hand towards Keiko.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

The larger man sighed, and for a large man quickly made his way back over to Misao. He then quickly slapped her across the face. "Shut up bitch!" Misao's head snapped to the side, and she tasted copper in her mouth. The large man then grabbed a hold of Misao's hair, and pulled her head up to look at him. "You really want to know what we are going to do you? Well, we are going to make an example out of you, that no one will ever forget."

The man then let go of her hair, and moved away from her once again. Misao once again followed him. But instead of moving towards Keiko like she had thought he would, the large man headed towards the other side of the room. Once again, Misao was forced to let out another gasp of surprise. "Mizuki!"

Mizuki was being held down by two more men. Raising his head, Mizuki looked towards Misao with a look of deep regret. "I'm sorry Misao. They took me by surprise."

"It's not your fault, Mizuki. It is mine, for trying to do the right thing and rid Konoha of Root."

A sudden laugh had Misao focusing upon the large man once again. "Isn't this sweet? Almost sweet enough to make me throw up." The large man then reached towards the waist band of his jeans. A few moments later, he pointed a gun towards Mizuki. "So, who shall it be first boys? The traitor, or her so called protector?" There was shouts from around the room, of her protector. "So be it!" As Misao screamed "NOOO!," the large man pointed the gun at Mizuki's chest, and pulled the trigger. As the sound of the shot rang throughout the room, Misao watched Mizuki's body fall to the floor before her vision became blurry due to her tears.

Misao was drawn back to the situation, by something cold being pressed up against her forehead. "Any last words, Bitch?!" Misao only gave him a defiant look. "Suit yourself."

Just as the man's finger started to tighten on the trigger, another person shouted. "WAIT BOSS!" Looking away from Misao, the larger man looked over towards the one who had shouted, to find a man standing over near Keiko.

"What is it, Hidashi?"

"I know it isn't my place to interrupt you boss, but wasn't we told to make her suffer before killing her?"

"Get to the point, Hidashi!"

"It's just that I don't think killing her protector is enough, to make her suffer. I was thinking that maybe we should have some fun with this little girl here."

Misao realizing what Hidashi was implementing, began to beg and plead with them to leave Keiko alone. "She has nothing to do with this!" This earned her another hard slap from the large man.

"That's not a bad idea, Hidashi. Untie the brat, and bring her over here!" As Misao helplessly watched, Hidashi untied Keiko, and once he had freed her dragged her over to the large man. After placing his gun back into the waist band of his pants, the large man picked Keiko up, and held her against his body with her facing Misao. "You got a very nice Daughter, Miss Mikachi."

"Please don't hurt her."

"Oh don't worry Miss Mikachi, I am not going to hurt her to much. "The man gave her a smirk, and using his free hand grabbed a hold of the night shirt Keiko was wearing. With a hard tug, he ripped it off of her, exposing her upper body to everyone in the room. As the man started to paw at her young body, Keiko looked at her mother with a look that clearly said Kaa-san, help me. Misao would never forget that look, as she tried desperately to get free.  
-

Several minutes later, the large man placed his gun at the back of Misao's head. "Rest in hell bitch!" With another loud bang, the large man pulled the trigger. As Misao's body fell to the floor face down, one of the men gave a loud moan as he came inside of Keiko.

"Wish I could have some of that, every day." Reaching down, he pulled his pants. "What now boss?"

"We need to dump the bodies, as ordered. " The large man, looking around the room pointed at three of the men. "You three take care of it. The rest of us will clean up here."

The three indicated men nodded. While two of them came over to Misao, the third one made his way over to Keiko. The large man made his way over to Mizuki. "You can get up now."

Opening his eyes, Mizuki sat up with a groan of pain. "What the fuck man?! Did you have to use the forty-five on me? That hurt like a mother-fucker!"

"We had to make it look real."

As Mizuki got to his feet, the man who had gone over to Keiko suddenly shouted. "Hey boss, the brat's still alive!"

Coming over to the man, the large man and Mizuki looked over Keiko. "She won't live to much longer. Just dump her along with her mother, and be done with it."

"Yes sir." The man gathered Keiko up into his arms, and began to follow his two partners out of the room.  
-

Some hours later, the bodies of Keiko and Misao were found. Misao was pronounced dead at the scene, but somehow Keiko was still alive. As the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance for transport to the hospital, Fugaku tried to get her to tell him what had happened. Keiko however, only cried for her mother.

**End of Prologue**

**Bold Number. 1:** I just want everyone to know, that I in no way what so ever condone the actions portrayed in this part of the story. And I do clarify that this is a work of fiction, and does not depict any real events. Please let me know what you think of the story with a review, and also let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N:** Hasn't been any reviews yet, but with forty views I have decided to go ahead with the next chapter. Hopefully I can keep it interesting enough, that you readers will stay entertained and come back for more.)

**Chapter One**

As many of the denizens of Konoha went about their daily tasks, mostly unaware of what the day was, a small blond hair boy made his way along at a slightly quick pace while also trying to appear invisible. However, as he passed by a local flower shop his hopes of being unseen where dashed. "Naruto?!"

Letting out a slight groan, Naruto come to a stop and turned to face the person who had called his name. Standing just inside the doorway of the flower shop, was a older woman with blond hair. "Hello Mrs Yamanaka." Returning Naruto's greeting with one of her own, Mrs Yamanka asked him where he was off too? "Oh I am just walking around."

Mrs Yamanka tilted her head slightly in a curious gesture. "All by yourself?" Naruto looked down at the ground, and sighed. "How about you tell, where you are really going, Naruto?" Continuing to look down at the ground, he told her that he was heading to the cemetery so he could visit with Misao and Keiko. "That is a pretty long walk, for a little boy. Maybe it would be best if your parents took you."

"They are too busy. And since today is the one year anniversary of Misao-san's death, I don't want to risk missing spending time with them." Mrs Yamanaka couldn't help but feel for the young boy, since she knew how much Misao and Keiko had meant to him.

"Wait right here, Naruto." Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Naruto told her okay and watched as she turned and made her way back into the shop. Naruto did consider turning and running, but he didn't want to be rude so he forced himself to remain where he was. A few minutes later, Mrs Yamanka returned. "Sorry it took so long Naruto." Looking towards her, Naruto saw a bouquet of roses held in her hands. "I should prevent you from going to the cemetery Naruto, since you are only seven. However, I know how stubborn you can be, and that you will still go no matter what I say or do. Therefore, I would like for you to take these with you and place them on Misao-chan's grave. I can't leave the shop, and it will be dark before I close."

Mrs Yamanaka then held out the roses towards him, and once Naruto had held up his hands she placed them down onto his arms. As he gently pulled the bouquet up against his body, Naruto sent the older woman a smile. "Thank you for letting me go, Mrs Yamanaka. And I promise I will place these on Misao-san's grave for you."

Stepping up closer to Naruto, Mrs Yamanaka placed her hand on top of his head. "Thank you Naruto. Now hurry along, before it gets to late." Naruto sent her a smile, and once she had removed her hand from atop of his head, he told her good bye, then turning away from her took off running. Mrs Yamanaka watched him go, before letting out a sigh. She then turned back towards her shop and soon made her way back inside. Once inside she made her way over to the phone, sitting next to the cash register. Sighing to herself once more, she reached out her hand and picked up the receiver. Dialing a number, she waited for her call to be answered.

Five rings later, Mrs Yamanaka heard. "Namikaze resident, this is Kushina."

"Hello Kushina, it's Sukina." Kushina said hello to her, then asked why she was calling. "Naruto ran by my shop a few minutes ago. I was just wondering if you knew about this."

"Yes I know that he is out. He told me that he was going to go visit with Sasuke."

"That isn't what he told me, Kushina."

"What did Naruto tell you, Sukina?" Sukina told her what Naruto had said. "And you let him go?"

"I wanted to stop him, Kushina, but Misao-chan and Keiko meant so much to him that I just couldn't bring myself to keep him from going."

Kushina sighed at this. "Yea, I know he really did care for the two of them. I'll call Minato and let him know what Naruto is doing. Maybe he has some time to at least make sure Naruto is okay." Sukina apologized for not stopping Naruto, and Kushina told her that is was okay. "I don't blame you for letting him go, Sukina."

The two then talked for a few moments longer, before telling each other bye. As Kushina hung up the phone, she let out a deep sigh. 'That boy is to much like me. Stubborn and head strong.' Picking up the phone receiver again, she dialed the number for the police station.

A few moments later, she heard. "Konoha police department, how can I help you?" Kushina told the dispatcher what she needed. "Please hold, while I transfer your call." Pressing a few buttons on her phone, the dispatcher waited for the person in question to reply. "Detective Namikaze, your wife is on line one."

"Thank you, Seria." After pressing the indicated button on his phone, Detective Namikaze said. "Hello Kushina. What has Naruto broke this time?"

"He hasn't broken anything, Minato. I just got off the phone with Sukina, and she told me that Naruto was on his way to the cemetery to visit Misao-chan and Keiko." Kushina heard a sigh come from the other end of the phone. "I know you are pretty busy Minato, but would it be possible for you to go and make sure Naruto at least got there safely?"

"I would if I could Kushina, but Fugaku has called an emergency meeting and all officers have to attend. It starts in twenty minutes."

"Any idea what it is about?"

"Not at all. But something tells me that it won't be good news." There was a brief silence between the two. "I'm sure Naruto will be okay, but if it makes you feel better I'll go find him soon as the meeting is over." Kushina told him okay, and added that she loved him. "I love you too, Kushina." The two then said bye, and Minato hung up the phone. With a another sigh, he then got to his feet and making his way around his desk headed towards his office door.

Some minutes later, he was seated inside the large meeting room with every other officer on the force. As he waited for Fugaku to arrive like the rest of them, he glanced around the room while listening in on what few conversations he could hear. Each and every officer, was wondering the same thing he was. 'What did the meeting involve?' His thoughts on the matter, were soon interrupted. "Excuse me sir, but is this seat taken?"

Looking towards the person who had spoken to him, Minato found a woman with bluish black hair and wearing a long tan trench coat, standing in front of the chair next to him. Remembering that she had asked him a question, he told her that she could sit there. The woman gave him a smile, and sat down. "Thanks." Minato returned her thanks with an you're welcome, and started to go back to his contemplating. However, the woman once again drew his attention back to her. "I don't think we have been introduced, sir. I am Anko Mitarashi, a transfer from Oto."

Looking back towards her, Minato saw that she was holding her hand out towards him. Taking her hand into his own, he gave it a firm yet gentle shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mitarashi-san. I'm Minato Namikaze." Anko's face suddenly took on a look of complete surprise. "Um is something wrong, Mitarashi-san?"

Anko realizing what she was doing, quickly let go of his hand. "Sorry sir. It's just that I can't believe I am actually meeting you. At my old precinct you are what they would call a celebrity." Minato gave her a kind of dubious look, and asked her why was that.

However, before Anko could reply the room door was opened and Fugaku made his way into the room. "Everyone, please be seated." As everyone who had been standing made their way to a empty chair, Fugaku made his way up to a podium that was in front of everyone. Once everyone had taken a seat, and the noise had quieted down did Fugaku speak. "First of all, I want to thank you all for coming since this announcement is very important. Secondly I want all of you to know, that I in no way condone this decision, but it was not my decision to make." Fugaku then took a very deep breath, and fixed his gaze upon everyone in the room. "As of this moment, the case involving the murders of Misao Mikachi and her daughter Keiko, are officially closed."

If anyone had been standing outside of the meeting room, they would have thought that a bomb had been detonated inside the room due to the sudden loud shouts and noise coming from inside the room."Everyone please calm down." A few moments later, the noise died down. "I am sorry to have to bring this news upon everyone, and I do wish I could do something about it. But as you all know, it is the city council who decides on how long a case is to remain open, and Misao's case has been open a year with no leads. Again, I am very sorry." Fugaku then turned away from everyone, and made his way towards the rooms door. Upon reaching it, he pushed it open and made his way out of the room. Soon as the door had closed behind Fugaku, the shouts inside the room began a knew as outraged officers questioned the decision of the city council.

Getting to his feet amidst the chaos of the room, Minato made his own way towards the door and on reaching it, made his own way out of the room. "They are pretty upset aren't they?" Looking up, Minato found Fugaku leaning against the wall. "Can't say I blame them."

"How can the council make a decision like this?"

"I wish I knew, Minato. After all, Misao was friends with several of the council members."

"And how are you feeling about this news, sir?"

"Personally or professionally?" Minato told him professionally. "Professionally I just have to follow orders, and do as the council says."

"And personally sir?"

Fugaku sent him a smile. "What do you think, Minato?" He then held out a file towards him. "This is to be done as quietly as possible, but no matter what the council says I am not closing this case. We will find Misao's killers, and bring them to justice."

Minato gave him a nod, and took the offered file. "I'll see what I can find out sir. In the mean time though, if you don't need me at this point in time I need to go find my son." Fugaku gave him a nod, and told him to do what he needed to do. Minato turning away from Fugaku headed back towards his office.  
-

A few moments later after shutting down his computer, Minato slipped on his long coat and then made his way out of his office. As he headed towards the front doors of the station, so he could leave to search for Naruto a person called his name. "Namikaze-san?" Coming to a stop, Minato turned towards the person who had called out to him, and found Anko making her way towards him. Once she had reached him, she said. "Forgive me for interrupting you sir, but I was wondering if I could ask you a question concerning what had happened during the chief's announcement?"

"You are wanting to know who Misao Mikachi is, correct?" When Anko nodded, Minato told her that first off, Misao was chief Uchiha's niece. "And as I am sure you noticed from everyone's reaction, Mitarashi-san, she was very good friends with almost every officer here."

"She sounds like she was a very friendly person."

"She was. Misao-chan, was friendly with everyone she met. I'm sure she would have become friends with you Mitarashi-san, if she was still alive."

Anko nodded to this. "I probably should let you go sir. Thank you for answering my question." Minato nodded, and Anko turning away from him made her way towards the stations break room. Minato then turned back towards the front doors, and pushing them open made his way out of the station.

As he headed towards his car, there was a rumble of thunder off in the distance. 'Looks like this day is going to get even worse.' Reaching his car a few moments later, Minato opened the drivers side door and climbed inside. Placing his key into the ignition, he started the car and pulled his door closed. After making sure the way was clear, he put the car in gear and pulling away from the curb headed off into the city, deciding to start his search for Naruto near the Yamanaka flower shop. Arriving across from the flower shop a few minutes later, Minato made a left turn and began to watch the crowd of people on the sidewalk, as he slowly made his way through the city.  
-

Several minutes later, Minato was still looking for his son. Only his progress was now inhibited by the fact that the approaching thunder he had heard earlier, had now reached the city and was at the moment a heavy down pouring of rain. Leaning forward to wipe off his windshield, Minato spotted the sign for Konoha's city limits. Pulling over to the side of the road, he reached into his coat pocket and a few moments later, pulled out a cell phone. Bringing up the contacts list, he scrolled down to one of the names and pressed the send button. A few moments later, he heard. "Namikazi residence, this is Kushina."

"Kushina, it's me. I was just wondering if Naruto had returned home?"

"No he hasn't, Minato. And due to this storm, I am starting to worry."

"I'm sure he's fine. I am currently sitting at the city limit sign. I will go on out to the cemetery, and see if he is there, but in the mean time why don't you call some of his friends, and see if he might have taken shelter there due to the storm?"

"Ok. I'll let you know what I find out. And Minato, do be careful."

"I'll be careful." He then told her bye, and ended his call. Returning his phone to his coat pocket, he once again leaned forward and wiped the windshield. After making sure no one was coming up behind him, he was again started on his way, leaving the city limits behind and going out into open country.

Since he had to drive slowly due to the rain, it took him close to thirty minutes before he reached the turn into the cemetery. During that time, Kushina had called him back and informed him that none of Naruto's friends had seen him today. As another clap of thunder sounded, Minato came to a stop in front of the cemetery's main gate. Looking off in the direction that he knew Misao's grave was in, he saw a brief hint of orange. Putting the car in park, he killed the ignition, then turning in is seat reached into the back seat for the umbrella that he had there. Opening his door, he stuck the umbrella out into the rain, and opening it climbed out of the car reclosing the door behind him.

Making his way slowly around the car due to the wet gravel, Minato headed towards the gate that would allow him to enter the cemetery. Reaching the gate a few moments later, he reached out his hand and placing it under the latch that held the gate closed, he raised the latch and pushed open the gate. Then on entering the cemetery, he headed towards the spot where he had seen the flash of orange.

Reaching that spot some minutes later, he found Naruto sitting on the ground in front of three graves. "Naruto?"

Jumping slightly, Naruto got to his feet and turned to face the person who had spoken to him. "Oh it's you Tou-san." Minato nodded, and made his way to stand next to Naruto covering him with the umbrella. As Naruto turned back to face the graves, he asked. "Yamanaka-san, tell you where I was going?"

"She told your mother, who told me." Naruto flinched slightly at this news.

"I should have figured that she would tell one of you, that I was coming here." Naruto then shivered slightly, which Minato noticed.

"Naruto, how long have you been out here?"

"Maybe only an hour. I got here before the storm hit." Minato nodded to this, and asked him if he was ready to return home? "But Tou-san, today is the one year anniversary of Misao-san's death. I need to spend it with her, and Keiko."

Minato's heart broke at those words, but he did need to be the responsible parent here and it was obvious that Naruto was starting to feel the chill from being out in the storm. "Naruto, I am pretty sure that Misao-chan and Keiko-chan are glad that you came to see them. But I also highly doubt that either of them would want you to get sick, even if it meant spending the day with them."

Naruto sighed at this. "I guess you're right, Tou-san." As Naruto finished speaking, a crow decided to land atop Misao's headstone and let out a loud "Caw." This caused Naruto to laugh slightly. "Guess we should Tou-san, since the night watchman is here." Minato smiled, and placed his free arm across Naruto's shoulders. As the two turned away from the three graves, the crow let out another loud caw and began peck at Misao's headstone.

Some minutes later, Naruto and Minato were seated inside the car with the heater turned. As Misao started to back out the cemetery's driveway, Naruto got his attention. "Tou-san, I have been wondering something?" Minato asked him what it was, and waited for him to continue. "Well, I was wondering, why do such good people have to die?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that, Naruto."

"You are still looking for the ones who did this, aren't you Tou-san?' Minato started to tell him no, since the case was officially closed. However, the look of hope he saw in Naruto's eyes prevented him from saying it.

"Yes Naruto, I am still looking for the ones responsible." Naruto nodded at this reply, then turned so he could look out his window. Silence remained between the two, until Minato had arrived back inside the city.

"Hey Tou-san, could we maybe go and get some ramen before heading home?"

"Afraid to face your mother?"

Naruto was silent for some minutes, but finally said "A little bit." Minato smiled at this, and instead of making a left turn that would take them towards their home, he took a right that would take them into the center of the city.  
-

Several minutes later, Minato pulled to a stop in front of a local ramen stand. He started to reach back into the back seat for the umbrella, so Naruto could use it, but before he had even turned in his seat Naruto had opened his door and climbed out of the car, with a quick "Hurry up, Tou-san." Shacking his head at his sons antics, Minato killed the cars ignition and opening his own door, climbed out into the rain.

Hurrying up under the awning that protruded out over the stands few seats, Minato said hello to the stands owner. "Hello Teuchi-san."

Teuchi returned the greeting with one of his. "Hello Minato-kun, Naruto."

"Hey old man." This earned Naruto, a glare from his father.

"Naruto, don't be rude." Teuchi however waved it off, saying that he didn't mind that the youngins called him old. "Maybe so Teuchi-san, but my son knows better." As Minato and Naruto took a seat at the counter, Teuchi asked them what they would like. "I'll take a beef ramen, Teuchi-san." Naruto ordered a Miso one.

"It will only be a few minutes." Turning away from the two, Teuchi began to prepare their orders. Meanwhile a few blocks over, a group of people were up to no good.

"Hurry up with those wires!"

"Keep your shirt on, I am working as fast as I can." A few moments later, this person had finally finished. "Here." Pushes the group of wires, into the other mans hands.

The first person took the light cigarette out of his mouth, and held the lit end up to the end of the wires that he had been given. A few moments later the wires began to spark and fizz. "Let's go!" Dropping the burning wires down onto the ground, the man quickly left the area with the others.

Back at the ramen stand, Naruto was heartedly eating his ramen while Teuchi and Minato talked about random things. "Has then been any new progress concerning Root, Minato?"

"Not since Misao-chan, gave Fugaku that list of names last year."

"And what about Misao-chan's killers? Any thing new concerning them? Minato shock his head no, and Teuchi let out a deep sigh. "It is a real shame that it had to happen to her of all people. I have yet to meet anyone as nice as Misao-chan."

"I know what you mean, Teuchi-san." Silence followed this remark, until a large explosion interrupted it. Quickly getting to his feet, Minato started to run off in the direction the sound had come from. However, a cry from Naruto had him stopping. "Naruto you stay here with Teuchi-san. I will come back for you, I promise." When Naruto nodded, Minato turned away, and once again took off running in the direction the sound had come from.  
-

While all of this was going on in the city, back at the cemetery the crow pecked upon Misao's headstone a few more times before letting out another loud "caw!" and fluttering it's wings. Reason for this, was due to the fact that the dirt in front of said headstone suddenly erupted outwards and person climbed up out of the ground before collapsing in a heap on the wet ground, shacking uncontrollably.

A few moments later the quietness was broken by a sudden scream from the person, as well as another caw from the crow. The person then made their way up into a sitting position, and while still shivering, began to look around wondering where they were and how they had come to be there. The person eyes then landed upon the headstone they had been lying next to. Unwrapping their hand from around their body, the person reached towards the name written upon the stone. "K-K-Keiko?" Under the name was the dates, July 9th 1998. And under that was written, August 23rd 2004. "How did this happen?"

The crow let out another caw, which caused the person to turn their attention upon it. Moving up onto their knees, the person slowly made their way as close to the headstone as they could, being careful to avoid the large hole in front of it. Reading what was written there, the person read 'Misao Uchiha Mikachi.' Following this was the dates September 21st 1979 and August 22nd 2004. Written under the dates was the heading, Beloved Mother and Friend. "This is me isn't it?" The crow simply cawed at the question, and spreading it's wings took flight. It landed a short distance away upon another headstone, and turning back to face Misao, it gave another caw before once again taking flight. Realizing that the crow apparently wanted her to follow it, Misao shakedly made her way up onto her feet. Once standing she wrapped her arms back around her body to try and warm herself up.

Another caw from the crow, drew her attention towards it and she began to shakedly make her way towards it.  
-

Back in the city, Minato having reached the destination of the explosion looked around at the flowers scattered around the street. As he looked over the building, a car pulled to s top a few feet away from him. As the drivers side door opened, he heard a young girl ask, "Tou-san, what happened?"

A man with blond hair got out of the car, then turned back towards it. Leaning down, he was heard to say. "Ino, stay in the car with your mother." A few moments later, the man stood up straight and moving away from the car, closed his door. The man then made his way up to Minato. "Minato-kun."

"Inoichi-san."

Inoichi then let out a sigh, and turned to look upon what had been his flower shop. "Looks like Root made good on their threats."

"Root did this?" When Inoich nodded, Minato asked. "Why didn't you report the threat, Inoichi-san?"

"I don't know. They didn't seem all that serious when they made it, so I guess I just assumed that they wouldn't go through with it. Looks like my assumption was wrong." At that time other units had arrived on the scene, and Inoichi once again told what has transpired with Root. Minato then gave his report on what he had seen and heard.

Once this was finished, Minato made his way back towards the ramen stand. Arriving back there, he was tackled by Naruto. "Tou-san, I was so worried."

"I'm alright Naruto." Naruto let his father go, and the two of them made their way back under the awning of the ramen stand. Teuchi then asked what had happened. "The Yamanaka flower shop, was destroyed by Root." Hearing this, Naruto quickly asked if anyone was hurt? "No Naruto, no one was hurt. The Yamanaka's were away when the shop was destroyed." Naruto let out a sigh of relief at this news.

"Something really does need to be done, about this Root problem! It gets more dangerous day by day."

"I know Teuchi-san. But the police can only do so much."

"I'm not blaming the police, Minato. And I know you all are doing the best that you can to stop Root. No, the ones I am blaming is the city council and all of these cut backs and such that they keep putting into effect. When are they going to learn, that if they keep this up, they won't have a city to run?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Teuchi-san. But I do it is soon."

A few minutes later Minato and Naruto having told Teuchi bye, were once again in the car heading home. After thinking it over for several minutes, Minato finally came to the conclusion that Naruto needed to know about the talk he had had with Inoichi. "Naruto?"

"Yes Tou-san?"

"There is something you need to know. After their shop had been destroyed, I had a talk with Yamanaka-san. He told me that since it was becoming much to dangerous here in Konoha, he and his family was going to move away." Naruto was silent for several minutes as he looked out the window onto the rain soaked streets, that Minato started to worry. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto sighed, and turned to look at his father. "I'm okay Tou-san. It's just I already lost two friends to Root, and now I am loosing another one in a different way." Minato nodded to this, and started to speak but Naruto continued. "Tou-san, I know I shouldn't wish harm upon anyone, but I have to agree with old man Teuchi. Someone needs to rid this city of Root once and for all."

Minato could only sigh at this, and turn his attention back to the road, since part of him really hoped that there was someone out there that could do just as Naruto wanted, and finally rid Konoha of it's Root problem.  
-

As Minato and Naruto continued on their way home, Misao had followed the crow out of the cemetery. Upon reaching the road, she came to a stop and once again looked around while trying to remember how she had somehow ended up in the cemetery. Not mentioning the fact that the headstone she had read, indicated that she was apparently dead.

Hearing another caw from the crow, she looked towards her right and found the crow standing at the side of the road a few feet away from her. "Where are you leading me too?" The crow only cawed once more, before taking flight once again. Figuring that the only way she was going to get the answers to her question was to follow the crow, she began to head off in the direction the crow had gone. Several minutes later, the crow fly off to the left side of the road and landed at the end of another road. As Misao reached that point while still on the right side of the road, the crow once again got her attention, before once again flying off down the other road.

Making her way across the main road, Misao soon reached the other side and headed off down the other road after the crow. After rounding a corner, she looked up and saw a house standing on top of a hill. Thinking that someone there could help her, she quickened her pace and soon arrived at the house's driveway. Looking over the area however, her hopes for help were dashed when she found the gate blocking access to the house, partially open looking like something had ran into it and forced it open. The crow then suddenly flew past her, and landed on top of the gate. "Why did you bring me here? There's nothing here."

The crow spread it wings, and gave her a really loud caw before flying down to the ground. It then began to peck a part of the gate. Sighing to herself at the birds actions, Misao made her way over to the gate and reaching out her hand, took a hold of it. Soon as her hand closed around the part she had grabbed, she was assaulted by images.

Flashback

A jeep came to a stop in front of the gate, and someone was heard asking. "What's the code to the gate?" Another reply was heard saying that it hadn't been giving to them. The jeep then suddenly backed up, and the first person shouted. "Fuck It!" The jeep then suddenly speed forwards hitting the gate, and knocking it open. As the jeep continued on it's way up the driveway, the images Misao was seeing came to an end.

End Flashback

Releasing the gate, Misao tried to figure out what had just happened. Before she could voice her thoughts however, the crow once again took flight and headed off in the direction the jeep had gone in. Making her way past the broken gate, Misao followed. Some minutes later, she reached the front of the house to find the crow waiting for her. "Where to now?" The crow once again took flight, and flew inside the open door. Being alarmed, Misao quickly made her way up to the door and stopped just outside of it. She started to call out, to see if anyone was home but the gate flashed through her mind and she figured that the house was empty. Coming to the conclusion that she might be warmer inside the house, she stepped over the threshold and made her way inside.

Coming to another stop just inside the room, she began to look around the room. She noticed that there was a thick coat of dust everywhere, indicating that the house had been empty for sometime. The crow coming to land on top of a coffee table, let out another caw as it knocked over a picture. Her attention being drawn to the noise, Misao made her way over to the table. Noticing the knocked over picture, she reached out her hand, so she could put the picture back in it's proper place. However, as it had happened with the gate, as soon as her hand gripped the picture she was bombarded with images.

Flashback

A woman around the age of eighteen or nineteen, with short black hair was standing next to a slightly older man with short brown hair. In the woman's arms, was something wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Misao-chan, we are the luckiest parents in the world right now."

"I agree, Hijoro-kun. But please settle down so the photographer can take our picture. I want to spend all the time I can, with our new daughter." Hijoro laughed at this, and placed his arm across her shoulders. As the two of them focused upon the photographer, a soft cry was heard from the blanket held in Misao's arm. A bright flash later, and the images Misao was seeing faded away.

End Flashback

Finding the picture still held in her hand, Misao turned it over and looked at the same picture she had just witnessed. "Hijoro?" Using her free hand, Misao gently caressed the glass over Hijoro's face. With another caw from the crow, Misao's attention was brought back to it. The crow then took flight, and after flying across the room it fly into a open doorway. Getting to her feet, with the picture still held in hand Misao took off after it. Reaching the doorway, she found a set of stairs heading downward. Noticing a light switch to her left, she reached out her hand aiming to see if it worked. However, as soon as her fingers touched the switch another flash of memory assaulted her.

Flashback

"The light switch is on your left Mizuki." Giving her a nod, Mizuki turned to his left and finding the light switch turned on the light.

End Flashback

As those brief images faded, Misao was left with more questions as she wondered who this Mizuki person was. Putting those questions away for later, she tried the switch and found that it didn't work. Not being all of that surprised, due to the accumulated dust that was all over the front room, she cautiously made her way down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom step, she came to stop and as she had done in the other room she looked around. It was a bit difficult due to the lack of light, but Misao was able to see the shapes of various items scattered around the room.

Hearing a caw off to her right, Misao looked in the direction and managed to see the crow standing on top of a what looked like a weight bench. Making her way cautiously across the room, she soon stood next to the weight bench. She started to reach out her hand, but suddenly stopped. "No." Drawing her hand back, she wrapped her arms around herself. "It's going to show me something else, isn't it?"

The crow once again cawed at her. Closing her eyes, Misao unwrapped her arms from around herself and slowly reached out towards the bench with her right hand. Soon as her hand made contact with the bench, she was assaulted by memories of pain and fear. Managing to jerk her hand away from the bench, Misao feel to her knees. "Nooo!" As the memories continued to assault her, she lashed out and ended up punching a nearby mirror, and cutting the top of her hand. However, when she didn't feel the pain she had expected, Misao looked down at her hand and found the cuts she had sustained, closing on their own. A few moments later, Misao ran her left hand over her right one, and found her skin as smooth as it had been, before she punched the mirror.

Finally realizing what had been done to her, Misao returned to her feet. She then turned to the crow. "Please help me find them." The crow cawed at her, and taking flight headed across the room and soon flew back up the stairs. Making her way after it rather quickly, Misao soon reached the top of the stairs and found the crow flying up another set of stairs across the room. Once again, Misao quickly made her way after it. Reaching the top of the this set of stairs, she caught a glimpse of the crow flying into a room down the hallway. After making her way down the hallway, and reaching the room Misao made her way inside, and found the crow perched on top of what she assumed to be a wardrobe of some kind. Making her way across the room, Misao soon reached the wardrobe. Reaching out her arms, she took a hold of the door handles. She expected another flashback, but when nothing happened she pulled the doors open and looked inside.

All that was inside, was a long black coat as well as a leather shirt and pants. Looking down at the clothes she was wearing, Misao realized that they wouldn't do for what she needed done. She then reached into the wardrobe and took down the items inside. Making her way over to the bed in the room, she placed the leather items down on the bed and began to strip off her old clothes. A few minutes later, she was dressed in the leather clothes along with the long coat. Standing in front of a floor length mirror, she looked over her attire. "Something is missing." The crow flying down from the wardrobe, landed on top of a dresser and let out another caw. Turning away from the floor length mirror, Misao made her way over to the dresser. Upon reaching it, she noticed the mask propped up against the small mirror. Reaching out her hand, she gripped the side of the mask and was once again assaulted by memories.

Flashback

As Misao stood in front of the floor length mirror putting the finishing touches upon her costume, Hijoro was sitting in front of the dresser focusing upon the mask, as he painted his face. Having finished with her costume, Misao turned away from the mirror and focused upon her husband. "You know Hijoro, you look like real joke."

Stopping what he was doing, Hijoro turned to face her and gave her a wide smile. "It's funny that you should say that Misao. After all, I am dressed as the Joker." There was a brief moment of silence, as Hijoro looked Misao up and down. "But you know Misao, you shouldn't be complaining about my costume. After all mine is original, while yours..."

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, dear?"

"Umm, No dear." As Hijoro went back to finishing up his own costume, Misao made her way towards the door, with a smile upon her face.

End Flashback

Smiling to herself at that memory, Misao began to pull open the various drawers. A few moments later, she reached into one of the drawers and pulled out some white face cream. Opening the cream, she dipped her fingers into it, and getting a large amount she rubbed her hands together for a few moments, before closing her eyes and placing her hands up onto her cheeks. For some time, Misao worked the cream onto her face.

A few minutes later, she lowered her hands and opened her eyes. Looking into the mirror before her, she gave a slight nod of her head as she saw that her face was completely covered by the white cream. She then looked back at the mask. "Hmm, green is not really my color." Going back to the drawer she had found the cream in, she began to dig around looking for something she liked. A few moments later, her fingers wrapped around a tube of black lipstick.

Opening the tube of lipstick, she rolled it up a little bit and began the process of painting her lips. Finishing with this task, she glance back down at the mask in front of her. Seeing that the green paint that was on the lips of the mask had a line going from each side of the lips, she decided to copy that with the lipstick. She also drew lines going from her forehead down to her eyes, then drawing another line just under her eyes, going down to just slightly above her lips.

With her preparations complete, Misao got to her feet and made her way over the to the lone window in the room. As she looked out onto the rain soaked ground, the crow flew over to land upon her shoulder. A flash of lightning illuminated her for only a few seconds, but if anyone had been looking into the window at that moment, they would have seen a look of determination upon Misao's face.  
-**(1)**

Having arrived home some time ago, and spending several minutes calming Kushina down due to Naruto's actions, Minato was currently in his home office looking over the file Fugaku had given him at the station. He also had his computer open to the news story that had covered Misao's death. As he went over detail after detail trying to find something that would help find Misao's killers, a soft knock upon his office door drew his attention. Turning off the computers monitor, and putting the files into one of his desk drawers Minato then got to his feet, and made his way towards the door.

On reaching the door, he slid it open to find Naruto standing there with a book held in his hands. "Naruto?"

"Sorry to bother you Tou-san, but it is your turn to read to me." Giving Naruto a smile, Minato asked him if he had a story in mind. Naruto nodded, and held up the book he held. Opening it to a certain page, he then showed it to his father. "I want to hear this one, Tou-san."

Taking the book into his hands, Minato looked at the tile page. 'Legend of the Crow.' He then looked down at Naruto. "Are you sure you want to hear this one?" Naruto nodded. "Okay, lets head to your room." Naruto turning away from his father, took off running towards the stairs. Minato couldn't help but smile at the energy his son seemed to have. A few minutes later, Naruto was tucked into his bed with Minato sitting in a desk chair next to bed. "Many people believe that when someone dies, a crow carries that person's soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes a great sadness is carried with it, and the soul can not rest. And sometimes the crow can bring that soul back from the dead to set things right." As Minato closed the book, Naruto asked him if that was it. "It's not very long, Naruto."

Naruto pouted at this, and said that he thought it was longer. As Minato got his feet so he could leave, Naruto asked. "Tou-san, do you think Misao-san could come back?"

Coming back over to the bed, Minato reached out his hand and placed it on top of Naruto's head. "Naruto, there is no coming back from the dead."

"But what about the crow, Tou-san? Didn't you just read that it can sometimes bring a person back from the dead?"

"Naruto, that is just a story. No matter how much we wish for it, people can't return once they have died." As Naruto turned over onto his side facing away from his father, Minato let out a deep sigh and turned away from the bed. As he made his way towards the room's door, he found Kushina standing in the door way.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh, Minato? Telling him that people can't return from the dead." Minato stepping closer to her, reached out his arms and wrapping them around her, pulled her up against his body.

"It maybe harsh Kushina, but Naruto needs to understand that no matter how much we wish for it, Misao and Keiko are not coming back."

Kushina sighed and placed her head down against his chest. "I know you mean well Minato, but still telling that to Naruto now is still hard to hear." Letting her go, Minato let out a sigh of his own. He then looked back towards Naruto's bed, before making his way out of the room. Kushina stayed for a few moments longer, before turning and following him.  
-

Back at Misao's house, Misao was currently sitting on Keiko's bed having just relived another memory. This one involved Keiko sitting in Misao's lap, as Misao read to her. In the background, there was the sound of music coming from a small square music box. Looking over at the spot where the music box was in her vision, Misao hoped to touch it and see more of her memories of Keiko. However, all she found upon the small bed side table was a dust covered book. Reaching out her hand, she touched the spot where the music box had once sat. As the memories ended, she looked over at the crow that was perched on the beds railing. Finding out that she could see everything that the crow cold see, she said. "Find him." The Crow gave a caw, and taking flight made it's way out of the room. Getting to her feet, Misao paused and looked down at the bed. "Keiko, I promise you that I will make these people pay for what they did to us." She then ran off after the crow, soon leaving the house behind.  
-

Close to an hour later, Misao was perched on the roof of one of Konoha's tallest buildings. The crow meanwhile, had flew down an alley way and was currently perched on top of a over flowing dumpster. As the crow looked towards the far entranceway of the alley, someone made their way into the alley pulling a woman along by her hair. "Get over here bitch!" The woman frantically tried to get away, but the man seemed to have a pretty good grip on her hair. The woman apparently scratched the man, because he let her go for a few moments, and his hand come up to touch his cheek. "You fucking bitch!" Next thing saw, was the man striking the woman and her falling to the ground. The man then kicked the woman. "You don't want to fuck with me, bitch!" The man then leaned over, and roughly grabbing the woman pulled her up onto her knees. "Since you are down there, let's put you to good use."

The man started to unbutton his pants, but a sudden noise off to his left caused him to pull out a gun and point it at the womans head. "Whoever you are, show yourself or this bitch dies!"

Having made her way down off of the roof soon as the man had entered the alley, Misao took a few steps towards the two, but remained hidden in the shadows. "Now now, there is no need to become hostile. I was just hoping that I could join your party?"

Hearing that this newcomer was female, the man silently thought to himself. 'Boy am I lucky? Two bitches for the price of one.' "Um, you said you wanted to join the party?"

"That's right. But I do have a few conditions, that you will have to agree too."

The man then pointed his gun towards her. "How about I just shoot you, and take what I want?"

"Where would the fun in that be? After all, her I am practically giving myself to you, and you want to shoot me." There was a few moments of silence. "Oh I know. You want to see what you are getting, right?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Giving the man a small laugh, Misao turned around and took a few backwards steps towards him. She then let the long coat she was wearing, slid down off of her shoulders and soon down onto the ground. She then bent forwards, showing the man just how tight the rest of her clothes were.

A sudden groan from behind her, had Misao suddenly standing up straight. "Aww, don't tell me my little show made you cum already?"

"No no, I'm okay. You said you had some conditions, what are they?"

"Condition one. I don't like sharing, so that little brat you have with you is going to have to go party somewhere else." The man started to protest to this, but Misao cut over him. "Condition two. If you return with me to my place, you can do what ever it is your mind can come up with, to me."

"So all I have to do to party with you, is let this bitch go and return with you to your place, right?"

"That's right. But I would suggest that you hurry and make up your mind. After all, I am sure there are many more men out here tonight that would just love to have my company."

As the crow watched the man, Misao was able to see him look down at the girl at his feet then back at her. He repeated this process a few times, before saying. "Beat it brat. You got lucky tonight, that someone better came along." The girl not fully believing this, remained where she was. The man leaning over, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "Didn't you hear me? I said beat it!" He then shoved the woman towards the entranceway of the alley. She staggered slightly, but regained her footing and quickly ran out of the alley. The man should have kept his eyes upon the other woman.

A quick hit over the head with a lead pipe she had found, had the man lying on the ground at Misao's feet. Kneeling down, she shook her head before saying. "Typical man. Always thinking with the wrong head." Reaching out her arm, she picked up the gun the man had been holding and placed it into one of the pockets of her coat. She then positioned the man into a sitting position, before hoisting him up onto her shoulder.  
-

Several minutes later, the man slowly came to due to someone gently slapping his check. "Come on big boy, it's time to wake up."

Groggily opening his eyes, the man came face to face with Misao's painted one. "What the fuck?" The man tried to move away, but found his self tied to a chair. "What' the fucks going on here?"

"Have you forgotten already? We are having that party I promised you."

At the mention of the party, the man seemed to calm down. "Oh okay. So I am to assume you are one of those dominatrix types?"

Standing up straight, Misao then took a seat in his lap. "That's right. Don't you like this kind of party?" Misao added a hurt tone to voice, and a pout.

"Now now babe, there is no need to look upset. I didn't say I didn't like this kind of stuff."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just that I am usually the one in control, you know. But for you, I will make an exception this one time."

Misao smiled at him, and leaning forwards pressed her lips up against his. A few minutes into the kiss, she felt something push up against her. Breaking the kiss, she looked down and found that the man had a raging hard on. Looking back into his eyes, she sent him a smile. "Looks like your little friend is craving for attention. Would you like for me to party with him too?" The man could only nod. "Then be a good boy, and wait while I get ready."

Climbing out of the man's lap, Misao made her way past him. Hearing her moving around behind him, the man couldn't wait for her to return. "Hurry up babe. Little Hiro, is growing impatient."

As Misao made her way back to stand in front of him, Hiro was a bit surprised to find her still dressed. But what caught his attention more, was the bat she held propped across her shoulder. "Come on babe, I thought you and I was going to party?"

"Oh we are going to party. It's just that I am the one who is going to have all of the fun." She then sent him a smile filled with evil intentions. "Let's start, shall we?"  
-

Some time later, the man was once again awoke by someone slapping his face. "Wake up. We are far from finished."

Groaning from the pain of a broken right leg, the man looked up at Misao and asked her what she wanted. This errand him a hard hit from the bat, across his tight knee. As the man screamed from the pain, Misao said. "I am the one asking the questions here. Your job is to answer them. Now then, lets try this again. One year ago, you and several other men came to this house and killed the woman and child living here. I want to know who sent you."

"Screw you bitch!"

"Wrong answer." Swinging the bat, Misao hit the man across the right knee. "You know I got all night right? But sooner or later you are going to run out bones for me to break, and I am going to have to start using other means to get what I want." Returning the bat to her shoulder, Misao once again asked him for the name of the person who had sent them to the house.

When the man didn't answer, she started to swing the bat towards his right shoulder. "Wait wait, I'll talk." Returning the bat to her shoulder, she waited for the man to continue. "I don't know who sent us." Sighing at his lack of forth coming on information, Misao once again swung the bat towards his shoulder. "I swear I don't know the name. I was approached by another member, who asked me if I wanted to make a name for myself."

"Who was this person?"

"I can't tell you that. They would kill me."

Misao let out a laugh that didn't suit her. "If you haven't realized it by now, you are going to die anyway. I just get to have some fun, before it happens."

"You are one fucked up bitch, you know that?"

"Of course I know it. But don't think that flattery will save you." The man gave her an appalled look, at what she had just said. "Anyone since it's obvious now that you can't give me the information I want, maybe you can answer this question. Up stairs in one of the bedrooms, there was a ornately decorated music box sitting on top of a bed side table. I want to know what happened it?"

"Oh that thing. After the others had left the house, I decided to look around and see if I could find anything of value. Only thing worth while was the music box, so I took it with me."

"And where is it now?"

"If he hasn't sold it, that pawn shop over on seventh street should still have it. I should have gone somewhere else, since that cheap bastard only gave me fifty bucks for it." Opening his eyes, he found that Misao was no longer standing in front of him. "Uh, where did you go?"

Feeling something cold pressed up against the back of his head, the man quickly became silent. "I want to thank you for your help. But I am afraid it is time for our party to end."

"Just who are you man?"

"I am the dark angel of justice, that has been brought back to make things right." As the man shouted at her to stop, Misao pulled the trigger shooting him in the back of the head.

**End of Chapter One**

**Bold Numbers 1:** I know Naruto is seven, and should be able to read on his own. But I know my cousins had their parents read to them at that age, so I went Minato reading to Naruto. On what Minato said for the story, I couldn't remember the exact words from the movie or find anything online pretaining it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

At the Namikaze home, Minato was just about to leave for work when the hallway phone rang. He started to just Kushina get it, but she called out from the kitchen that she was busy. Making his way away from the front door, Minato soon reached the hallway phone. Picking up the receiver he placed it up to his ear. "Namikaze residence, this is Minato."

"Ah Minato, I was hoping to catch you before you left for work."

"What's up Chief?"

"I need you to head to Konoha park. A body was found, and I want you to see if you can determine what happened. Mitarashi should already be on the scene, so work with her."

"I'm on my way, chief." Hearing Fugaku hang up, Minato did the same. As he turned away from the phone, he found Kushina standing in the doorway. Seeing the worried look upon his face, she asked him what was wrong. Looking past her to make sure Naruto wasn't nearby, he then told her about the body found in Konoha park. Kushina gasped at this, and placed her hand up over her mouth. "He may not like it Kushina, but I think it's best if Naruto doesn't leave the house today."

Kushina nodded, and told him that she would take care of Naruto. Minato nodded to this, and told her that he would be home later. As Minato turned away from her, and headed towards the front door Kushina called out. "Minato, please be careful."

Minato looked back over his shoulder at her, and smiled. "I am always careful, Kushina." Turning back to the door, Minato took down his coat and slipped it on. Opening the door, he then made his way out of the house closing the door behind him. Kushina stood there for several minutes after he had left.

Thirty minutes after leaving his home, Minato pulled to a stop in front of one of the entrances into Konoha park. Putting his car in park and killing the engine, he opened his door and climbed out. Not seeing any other police cars, he assumed that they were parked at another entrance. Closing his door, he then headed away from the car and reaching the entrance to the park made his way inside.

It took forty five minutes of walking around the park, before Minato came upon the roped off area. Making his way under the police tape, he found Anko taking pictures of a man sitting on one of the park benches. Making his way up behind her, Minato asked what she had found so far?

After taking another picture, Anko turned to face him. "I haven't found much sir. But as you can see, he isn't wearing much." Stepping past her, Minato knelt down for a closer look at the man.

"Some one really worked this guy over." Looking back at her, Minato asked. "Known cause of death?"

"Single gun shot to the back of the head."

Looking back at the man's body, Minato started to return to his feet but something caught his eye. Moving slightly to his right, he pointed at the back of the bench. "Mitarashi, take a look of this." Moving up to his side, Anko looked at where he was pointing. Carved into the wooden bench, was the image of a bird. Raising her camera, Anko took a few pictures before asking Minato if he had seen anything like it before? Minato shook his head no.

"It's looks like a bird of some kind. Maybe a cult symbol or something?"

"Possibly." Minato sighed at this. 'Just what this city doesn't need. More problems.' At that time, the forensics team had arrived. Minato getting to his feet, looked down at the body again before moving aside. As the forensics team went to work on preparing the body for transport to the morgue, Minato glanced around the area.

"Is something wrong sir?"

Turning to face the one who had spoken to him, Minato found Anko standing behind him. "It's nothing Mitarashi-san. It's just that this murder brought back some memories of Misao-chan's murder."

"Is this murder similar to hers, sir?" Minato nodded, and told her that Misao had been shot in the back of the head, just as this man had. He also told her that Misao's body had been dumped in the park, but at a different location.

As the forensics team made their way past them with the body, Minato regained his composure. "We need to report to Fugaku, our findings." Anko gave him a nod. As Anko took off in the direction her car was in, Minato took one more look at the spot the body had been at, and focused on the image of the bird. He then made his way, in the direction of his car.  
-

While everything was going on in the park, Misao was currently back at her house sitting on Keiko's bed. Having found one of her old photo albums, she was currently looking over the pictures remembering when each one was taken. Coming across a particular one, she opened the protective covering and started to pick up the picture. Soon as her hand touched it, images flashed across her mind.

Flashback

Several people were currently sitting around Misao's dinning room table, talking to each other about random things, or enjoying the food that was spread out upon the table. "Sorry to interrupt everyone, but if I could have attention." Everyone quieted down, and looked towards the person who had spoke. They saw Misao standing next to Keiko, and holding a wrapped package. "I want to say thank you to all of you, for coming out here today and helping me celebrate my little girls sixth birthday." There was several shouts from around the table, of you're welcome Misao-chan. Once the shouts had quieted down a few minutes later, Misao placed the wrapped package she was holding down in front of Keiko.

"This is a very special gift, from me Keiko-chan." Looking up at her mother, Keiko asked what it was. "Why don't you open it, and find out?" As Keiko reached out towards the package, and began to tear off the wrapping paper Misao picked up her camera. Moving to the side of the table, she raised the camera up to her eye and waited for Keiko to pull out the item inside all of the wrapping paper.

Several minutes later, Keiko finally had all of the paper removed and the box the item was in opened. Looking down into the box, she let out a gasp. "Kaa-san, is this what I think it is?" Misao told her to take it out, and see. Reaching down into the box, Keiko gripped the sides of the item and pulled it up out of the box. Soon as it was high enough, Misao snapped the picture.

End Flashback

Misao started to reach over to the bed side table for the music box, but suddenly remembered that it was missing. She then looked over at the room's window, and sighed. 'Guess I will just have to wait.' She then went back to looking over the pictures, in her photo album.  
-

At Konoha's police station, Minato and Anko were currently standing in front of Fugaku's desk, as Fugaku looked over the pictures Anko had taken earlier. "Any idea as to who this guy is?"

"No sir. He was only wearing his underwear, so he didn't have any id."

Fugaku then looked over at Minato, and asked him if he had anything to add. Minato told him no. Fugaku then looked back over the pictures Anko had taken, and separated one of them from the others. He then held the picture out towards Minato. "Minato, I want you to see what you can find concerning this image you found on the side." As Minato took the picture from Fugaku, Anko asked him what she should do. "Mitarashi, I want you to visit the city morgue and see if they have identified this guy." Anko groaned at this. "Is there a problem, Mitarashi?"

"No sir." Fugaku nodded at this, and dismissed the two of them. After making their way out of Fugaku's office, and the door was closed behind them Anko came to stop and turned to Minato. "You wouldn't mind changing jobs would you sir?"

Coming to a stop of his own, Minato turned to face her. "We would have to clear that with Fugaku."

Anko looked back at Fugaku's door, and shook her head no. "Never mind." As she started to make her way past him, Minato gently caught her arm and asked her what was wrong. Coming to another stop, Anko turned back to face him. "I don't like morgues, sir. They are always cold and really creepy." Minato couldn't help but laugh at her. Anko sent him a glare, and crossed her arms across her chest. "I am being serious here sir."

Regaining his composure, Minato apologized. "I'm sorry Mitarashi-san. It was wrong of me to laugh at you." Anko sighed, and told him that it was okay. Minato nodded, then said. "I don't mind changing jobs with you, but we would still have to let Fugaku know about it."

Anko sighed once more, and told him that she would bare it and do the job. "Maybe I will get lucky, and can be in and out in only a couple of minutes."Minato gave her a nod, and turning away from her headed towards his office so he could start his own task.  
-

Some minutes after leaving the station, Anko pulled to a stop out front of the city morgue. After killing her car, and getting out she turned and looked at the one story building. "I really hate places like this." Figuring the sooner she got inside she could leave, she closed her car door and headed towards the building. A few moments later, Anko pulled open the door to the building and made her way inside.

As the door closed behind her, a security guard made his way towards her. "This is private property Miss. I will need to see some id, of you must leave the premises." Anko gave him a nod, and reached inside her coat. A few moments later, she pulled out her wallet. Opening it, she held it out to the guard and showed him her badge and id. Giving her a nod, the guard motioned towards the door behind him.

As she made her way towards the door, Anko returned her wallet to the inside of her coat. Reaching the door, she stretched out her hand and gripping the door handle pulled the door open. She was immediately hit by a blast of cold air. As she stepped away from the door, she pulled her coat tighter around her. "Is anyone here?"

A few moments later, she heard. "Can I help you , Miss?"

Turning towards the sound of the voice, Anko found a really pale man with long black hair standing over near what she assumed was a office. "Um yes. I am Officer Mitarashi of the Konoha police department. A John Doe was brought in earlier today, and I was needing to find out if he had been identified."

"Can you please be a little more specific on where he was brought in from? You see I have had two John Doe's today." Anko told him that the one she was checking on, had been brought in from Konoha park. "Oh of course. Yes I have that information. Just give me a minute to get it." Turning away from Anko, the man made his way into the room behind him.

A few minutes after he had left, the man came back out of the room and made his way towards Anko. Once he was standing in front oh her, he held a folder out towards her. "Here is everything concerning your John Doe's identity." Taking the folder from the man, Anko opened it and looked over the information. A few moments later, she closed the file and looking at the man told him thanks. "No thanks is needed. After all, it is my job to help the police."

The man sent her smile, and for a brief moment Anko felt a bit uneasy of all of sudden. "I probably should be going. After all, the chief will want to see this information."

"But of course. If you do need my services again, feel free to stop by."

Turning away from the man, Anko headed towards the door that would allow her to leave at a slow pace, in order to hide her eagerness to get out of there. She felt relived when she had finally reached the door, and pulled it open.

After the door had closed behind Anko, the man turned back to his office and made his way inside. As he closed the door behind him, some one asked "who had just been there?" "It was an officer with the police department. She needed the information on Hiro."

This other person let out a sigh, and got to his feet. "I'll inform the boss about Hiro's sudden demise. If any more of our men turn up, you make sure to call me."

"But of course. After all, serving Root is also my job."

The second person then made his way out of the room, and headed towards the door that Anko had left out of. Meanwhile outside of the morgue, Anko was just climbing into her car. 'I know Chief Fugaku needs this information, but surely he won't mind if I am a little bit late getting back.' Tossing the folder she had been given over into the passenger seat, she placed her key into the ignition and started the car. After a quick glance into her side mirror, and seeing that no one was coming she pulled away from the curb and headed off down the street to a small convenience store she knew of, for a cup of coffee.  
-

Forty minutes after leaving the morgue and getting herself a large cup of coffee, Anko made her way into the police station. Having made her way to Minato's office, she raised her arm and knocked upon his door. Hearing a "come in" a few moments later, she pushed the door open and made her way into the office. "I'm back sir." Minato looking up from his computer, gave her nod and then asked her how it went? "If I get another assignment to go the morgue, I am giving it to you sir."

Minato laughed at her reply. "Was it really that bad?"

Anko told him it wasn't so much the building, it was the man who worked there. "He really freaked me out."

"I know how you feel. But Orochimaru-san, isn't all that bad. He just enjoys his work a little bit to much." Deciding to change the subject, Anko asked him how his assignment had gone." I was able to find some old news reports concerning a string of murders done in Chicago, back in nineteen ninety four. At each crime scene, the symbol of a bird was left behind."

"Does if say if they ever caught the one responsible?"

"Not exactly, but it does say who the person responsible was." Anko asked him who the person was. "It seems that the murders were committed by a Eric Draven. However, there is another news report stating that Eric Draven and his girlfriend Shelly Webster, were murder one year before these string of murders occurred."

"You're right sir, that does sound a bit far fetched." Minato nodded to this, and turning to his left reached out his arm and pressed a button on his printer. Turning back to his computer, he gave the command to print.  
-

After leaving Minato's office, Anko and Minato made their way into Fugaku's. Fugaku looking up at the two of them, asked what they had found out. Anko held out the folder she had, and as Fugaku took it. As Fugaku opened the file and read over the contents, Anko told him the victims name was Hiro Matsuda. Fugaku nodded at this, and then looked over at Minato. "And what did you find, Minato?"

Holding out the folder he had put together, Minato held it out to Fugaku. As Fugaku took the folder, Minato said. "I can't say for certain sir that what I found is related, but back in nineteen ninety four the city of Chicago had a string of murders. At each crime scene was the image of a bird, like the one we had found near our victim."

"Could it be a copy-cat?"

Minato could only shrug his shoulders. "I don't know sir. It is possible, but then again it could just be a random killing."

Fugaku nodded at this. "Since there isn't much to go on with this case, we will focus on other crimes for now. But if something else occurs involving this bird like symbol, we will raise it to our top priority." When Anko and Minato nodded, Fugaku told them they were dismissed.  
-**(1)**

As the day slowly drew to a close, Minato picked up the receiver of his phone and called his home. Once Kushina had answered, he first told her that he was on his way home, then asked if she needed him to pick up anything? "I can't think of anything, that we need Minato." Minato told her okay, and that he would see her soon. Hanging up the phone a few moments later, he got to his feet and made his way around his desk. Reaching his office door a few moments later, he stopped long enough to take down his coat and slip it on. Making his way out of his office a few moments later, he head towards the stations front doors so he could leave for the day.

While all of this was going on at the station, across the city at a local pawn shop the last few customers of the day made their way out of the shop oblivious to the person perched on top of the buildings roof. As soon as the people who had left the pawn shop were far enough away from it, Misao dropped down to the ground and made her way towards the shop's door. As she reached the door however, she found it already locked by a metal gate. Raising her arm, she knocked on the gate.

Inside the shop a lone man was busy counting out several yen notes, when he suddenly heard the knock upon his gate. Letting out a sigh, he looked towards the shop door and shouted. "I'm closed!" A second knock upon the gate followed his replay. Mumbling to himself, the man picked up the revolver next to him and made his way out from behind the counter. He had just made his way around some shelves, when the sound of his shops gate being forced open caused him to pause. This was followed by a slight tapping upon the shops glass door. Making his way closer towards the door, the man pointed the gun he held towards the outline of the person standing there, and shouted. "Piss off moron! I told you I am closed!"

The mans shout was replied to by the shattering of the glass in his shop door. The man managed to get off a shot, but wasn't able to see if he had hit the person or not since he had to suddenly duck as something came flying at him. Turning to look at whatever it was that had been thrown at him, the man was a bit surprised to find a large black bird looking down upon him from one of the shelves. "Fucking bird! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The crow simply cawed at him. The man shook his head at that, and turned away from the crow. He was intending to go look outside for the person who had broke his door, but just as he had fully turned around he came face to face with a person wearing white face paint. Falling backwards onto his ass from surprise, the man shouted "What the fuck?!"

The person didn't say a word, but made their way towards the man. The man getting over his sudden surprise, raised the gun he held and pointed it towards the person. "Stop right there freak!" As the person came to a stop, the man climbed back up to his feet. Continuing to point his gun at the person's chest, the man asked if they was the one who broke his door?

"I did knock upon your door, but you refused to answer. That was very rude of you."

"Rude! I'll give you rude you freaking bitch!" Saying this the man pulled the trigger, shooting the person in the center of the chest. The force of the shot made the person stumble backwards a few steps, but nothing else happened. Regaining their balance the person looked down at the spot they had been shot in. As the wound closed, the person heard the shop owner swearing to himself. Looking up at the owner with a smile that showed evil intentions, the person quickly made their way up to the main, grabbed a hold of him, and then threw him across the room and over the shops counter where the man crashed in a heap upon the floor.

Hearing the sound of approaching foot steps, the began to feel around for his gun. As the approaching foot steps got closer, the man having yet to find his gun came to the conclusion that he needed another means of protection. As the man's eyes landed upon a metal baseball bat, the approaching footsteps came to a stop in front of the counter. As the man wrapped his hand around the handle of the bat, the person standing in front of the counter said. "There is no reason for you to be hurt anymore then you already have. Help me find the item I am looking for, and I will leave."

With a groan of pain, the man made his way up onto his knees. Then placing the bat behind him, he got to his feet and faced his intruder. "Do you really think I am that stupid? You break into my shop, throw me across the room, and think I would help you after all of that?"

"You are only a innocent bystander in my quest, but if it comes down to it I have no problem hurting you if it gets me what I want. And don't forget that you have already shot me once."

The man having seemingly forgotten about that, paled considerably. "I can't help you, if I don't know what it is you are looking for."

"At some point within the last year, a man came to your shop with a ornately decorated music box. This music box was obtained by said man illegally, and I would like to have it back since it belongs to me."

"You're certain that this man sold the music box to me? After all I'm not the only pawn shop in the city."

"He was pretty vocal about you being a cheap bastard, since you only gave him fifty yen for it. I would have to agree with him on that, since I know that the music box is worth a lot more."

The man seemed to think to himself for several minutes, before saying. "I remember the guy now. Shifty little punk named Hiro. He's always coming in here with something to sell. Often wondered how much of it he obtained legally. Anyway you said that he brought in a music box. Can you describe it to me?" The woman nodded and began to tell him what the music box looked like, as well as the song it played. Once the woman was finished speaking, the man nodded and pointed towards the back of the shop. "All of the music boxes I have are on the very back shelf. You can look there if you want." The woman nodded her head, and turning away from the counter headed off towards the back of the shop. Once he was sure the woman was far enough away, the man made his way over to a nearby phone and after picking up the receiver dialed the number that he needed. Three rings later, someone answered. "I apologize for calling so late sir, but there is a person here in my shop asking about Hiro, and a music box that he sold to me."

The person on the other end of the line, told the man that Hiro was dead. "How did he die?" The other person told him that Hiro had been tortured, then shot in the back of the head. "What should I do about this person, that is asking questions?" There was a very long few minutes of silence, before the other person responded. "I understand sir. Soon as she leaves, I will come to you." The shop owner then ended his call, and hung up to phone. Several minutes after she had left the counter, the woman returned with a item held in her right hand.

Since he couldn't be late for his meeting, the shop keeper surprised the woman by telling her that since the music box was rightfully hers, he wasn't going charge her anything. The woman told him a polite thank you, then once again turned away from him and headed off towards the front door. Once the woman was for enough away, the man closed his eyes and let put a very deep sigh. Closing his eyes, caused him to miss the black bird that flew out from him and took off after the woman.

After waiting for about ten minutes, in order to give the woman enough time to leave the area the man made his way out from behind the counter, and headed towards the front door. Making his way out of the shop a few moments later, the man paused and turned to look at the door. With a heavy sigh, he turned away from it and continued in his way while thinking. 'I never should have gotten involved with these people.' A few minutes later he was sitting behind the wheel of his car, heading towards what was known as Konoha's red light district. He was unaware of the fact, that he was being followed.  
-

Close to forty five minutes after leaving his shop, the pawn shop owner pulled into the parking lot of one of the many strip clubs that decorated this part of the city. With another heavy sigh, he killed the ignition and opening his door made his way out of the car. After taking a quick look around the parking lot and seeing the car of the person he was to meet, he closed his car door and headed towards the entrance of the strip club. Making his way inside a few minutes later, he paused just inside the doorway and looked around. Seeing the person he was supposed to be meeting with sitting over in a nearby corner, the shop owner couldn't help by sigh. Reason for the sigh was because he wasn't surprised to find his contact, with a short haired blonde woman sitting in his lap.

After making his way through the crowd of people, the shop owner stood next to the table that his contact was sitting at. The contact was currently kissing the woman, and didn't see the man. Giving a loud cough, the shop owner said. "I'm here sir."

Breaking the kiss, the other man let out a deep sigh. "Sit down, and we can get this over with." The man then looked back at the woman. "I got some business to take care of, Mebuki. But I really do want to finish what we started, so how about you go wait for me upstairs?" Mebuki gave him another kiss, and climbed out of his lap. She then moved in a seductive way, and told him not to take to long. "Fifteen minutes at the most, love." Mebuki then made her way away from the table, and headed towards a set of stairs. The man watched her go for a bit, before turning his attention back to the shop owner. "Now then, you said over the phone that someone was at your shop asking about Hiro." When the shop keeper nodded, the man continued. "As I told you over the phone, Hiro was killed by a gun shot to the back of the head."

"Any idea's as to who killed, Hiro?" The other man shook his head no, then asked him to tell him about the person that had asked about him. As the shopkeeper began to explain everything concerning his intruder, neither man was aware of the person that had just entered the club.

Coming to a stop just inside the doorway, Misao started to look around the room for the shop owner. Her search however only lasted a few seconds, for a man with sandy brown hair stepped up in front of her, blocking her view of the room. "Hello there cutie. Haven't seen you here before." Misao tried to move away from the man so she could continue her search, but the man once again blocked her. "My name's Kentaro. What's yours?" Slightly frustrated at the man, Misao hoping that he would leave told him her name, as well as the fact that she was looking for someone. "You have a very pretty name, Misao." As Misao sighed to herself, Kentaro continued. "I know we just met, but how about this? You spend sometime with me, and then I will help you find your friend? What do think?"

Glancing off to her sides at all of the people, Misao figured that having Kentaro's help would be faster. "Very well I will join you. But only for a little bit, since I shouldn't keep my friend waiting." Kentaro simply sent her a smile, and grabbing a hold of her hand began to gently pull her towards the bar. Upon reaching the bar, Kentaro released Misao's hand and took a seat at one of the few empty seats. He then motioned towards the seat next to him, and asked Misao to join him.

Misao took another look around the club, looking for the pawn shop owner. However, due to the crowd of people she wasn't able to find him. Letting out a deep sigh, she turned back to Kentaro and sat down next to him in the seat he had indicated to. Sending Misao a smile, Kentaro looked away from her and down towards the other end of the bar. He then raised his arm, and shouted. "Hey Roshi, can I get two beers down here?!" Looking towards the person Kentaro shouted at, Misao saw a large muscular man look towards Kentaro with a sneer. For some reason she couldn't fathom, Misao suddenly felt worried for Kentaro's safety. As the large man made his way towards them, Misao asked Kentaro if it was wise to order that large man around. Kentaro turned to her with another smile. "No need to worry about Roshi, Misao. He may look scary and intimidating, but he is a very nice guy once you get to know him."

Misao gave him a dubious look, and started to question him about what he had just told her. Before she could do so however, Roshi had reached them. "You got some nerve Kentaro! Ordering me around like that!"

Stealing a glance at Kentaro, Misao was surprised to find him smiling. "You know me Roshi. I have to at least use the tough guy act once, when I get a new girl. I figured why not use it right away with you, since we know each other so well."

Roshi snorted at this, and turned his attention to Misao. "Never seen you here before." Misao told him, that it was her first time ever coming to this kind of place. Roshi nodded to this, and glanced back at Kentaro for a brief moment before looking back at Misao. "From the looks of you, you can probably take care of yourself. But if I may offer some advice, I would stay away from this guy. He is what people call a player, and he goes through girls faster then most people change their underwear." Misao looked over at Kentaro, and found him talking to a woman sitting on his left side, apparently not having heard anything that Roshi had said about him. As she turned her attention back to Roshi, he gave her a short nod.

At this time, Kentaro returned his attention back to Roshi. "Hey Roshi, where are the beers I ordered?" As Roshi left to get Kentaro's drinks, Kentaro looked over at Misao. "So do you live around here, or just visiting?"

"I lived in Konoha until last year. I am only back in the city for a short time, while I take care of some things."

"This isn't a good topic to bring up, but since you lived here until last year did you happen to know the Mikachi family?"

"No, I didn't know them."

"Real shame that you didn't meet them. You couldn't have found a more nicer person then Mrs Mikachi." Deciding to dig for information, Misao asked him if he had ever met the Mikachi family. " I met her once. And while it wasn't exactly on good terms, I am not sorry for meeting her."

"Sounds like there is a interesting story behind that."

"You could say that, but I am kinda ashamed to talk about it."

"Come on. Surely it isn't all that bad.'

"It really depends on your perspective, as to his bad it is. You see the day I meet Mrs Mikachi, was the day I uh tried to rob her." Misao tried to remember this event, but was unable to recall it. Looking back towards Kentaro, she asked him what had happened. Kentaro slightly laughed, and told her that he got his ass handed to him as well as a broken arm. "Taught me the lesson to never underestimate a person by their appearance alone. Anyway, let's not talk about such depressing things. We're here to have fun." Turning away from Misao, he looked towards the far end of the bar wondering what was taking Roshi so long.

Kentaro started to call out to Roshi, but he was drawn back to Misao by her saying. "You have been using past tense when you mention the Mikachi family. Did something happen to them?"

Kentaro was quiet for several minutes, before saying that the Mikachi's were killed. "Since you lived here for awhile, I am pretty sure you know about Konoha's so called Root problem." Misao nodded to this, and he continued. "No one knows who was responsible for their deaths, but due to a news report a few days later everyone knew that Root had been responsible. It was reported that Mrs Mikachi was responsible for a huge raid the police conducted, that resulted in several arrests of Root members. Chief Uchiha was furious when he found out about the story, but there was nothing that he could do about it."

Misao interrupted him there. "Why was Chief Uchiha upset about this news report?"

"It wasn't exactly that report that had the chief so furious. It was a following report that stated that Mrs Mikachi got what she deserved for trying to be a hero, and stand up to Root. Add to fact that Mrs Mikachi was the chief's niece, and I can understand him being upset." Misao then asked him to tell her what Root had done to the Mikachi's. Kentaro however shook his head no. "I'm sorry Misao, but I don't want to talk about that. It is much to horrible. If you want to know what happened, you would best talking to Chief Uchiha." With this said, he turned away from her. At this point in time, Roshi returned and placed two mugs of beer down in front of Kentaro, with an apology for it taking so long. Taking one of the mugs for himself, Kentaro passed the other one to Misao. "Here's to better times, Misao." He then lifted his glass, and began to quickly drink it. Making short work of it, he put the mug down and told Roshi to give him another.

As Roshi left to get Kentaro another beer, Kentaro looked over at Misao and saw that she hadn't touched her drink. "Is something wrong, Misao?" Misao shook her head no, and told him she was just thinking. Kentaro let out a deep sigh. "You really want to know what happened to the Mikachi's, don't you?"

Misao slowly nodded her head. "I really would like to know what all happened to them, but if it is to hard for you to talk about you don't have to tell me." Kentaro let out a deep sigh, then began to tell her everything that he had read involving the Mikachi's murder. By the time Kentaro had finished, Misao was trying very hard to contain the rage she was feeling. Getting to her feet, she managed a polite "Excuse me" before running off.

Kentaro having watched her run off, was drawn back to the bar by Roshi asking what had happened. "I told her what all happened to the Mikachi family."

"Why would you tell something like that to someone, Kentaro? It was bad enough having to read about it."

"I didn't want to tell her. But she seemed to have a deep interest in what happened, I decided to tell her. Looks like it upset her more then she thought it would."  
-(2)

Several minutes after she had ran off, Misao returned to the bar. She then got Kentaro's attention by tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around to face her, Kentaro asked her if she was okay? "I'm alright."

Reaching out his arm, Kentaro gently took a hold of her hand. "Are you certain that you're okay? What I told you about the Mikachi's, seemed to really upset you." Misao was silent for a few minutes, as she recalled all of the injures that Keiko had endured. She then looked at Kentaro and once again told him that she was fine. Kentaro nodded to this. "Do you want to stay here with me, or do you want me to drive you home?"

"I probably should be going. But I don't want to ruin your fun, so I will be okay on my own." She then thanked him for the drink, and started to leave. However, Kentaro still held her hand.

"It is no trouble for me to take you home. Besides with you leaving, my night is going to be pretty dull. Just let me pay for our drinks and then we can go." Misao tried once again to tell him that it wasn't necessary for him to take her home, but he just gave her a smile and called out to Roshi. Once Roshi arrived, Kentaro asked him how much the drinks were? Roshi told him the price, and after pulling out his wallet Kentaro paid him.

A few minutes later Kentaro got wobbly to his feet, and asked Misao if she was ready to go? Misao having seen him stagger, asked him if he was okay to be driving? "This is nothing Misao. I've been drunker then this lots of times, and been fine on driving home." He then took a hold of her hand, and made his way towards the clubs front door still slightly unsteady. While she couldn't die, Misao couldn't help but worry about Kentaro's safety. However, outside of knocking him out, she didn't know of any other way to stop him from leaving, and hurting him was something she couldn't bring herself to do. So with a begrudged sigh, she allowed him to pull her towards the door and soon out of the club, unaware that she had been seen by the pawn shop owner, who informed his friend. "Hey, that's the one who broke into my shop asking about, Hiro." The other man turned to look, and caught a glimpse of Misao just before she was pulled out of the door. As he turned back in his seat, the shop owner asked him what they was going to do?

"We are not going to do anything. You are going to stay here like a good little underling, while I take care of this." The man then got to his feet, and started to leave. Before he could leave however, the shop owner asked him what he was going to do. "It's best if you don't know." With this said, the man headed off after Misao.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Bold Numbers**

1\. This involves the pawn shop scene from the movie. I had wanted to try and keep it like the movie, but it didn't turn out that way. Anywho, hopefully it worked well enough, to fit into the story.

**2\. **This was the break from when Misao left to her return. I had planned for her to release her pent up anger out in the restroom, but didn't feel that that would really fit in so I just skipped it.

Anywho, here is chapter two finally finished. Please let me know your thoughts about it, with a review.


	4. Story cancellation note

This is just letting everyone that has been following this story know, that I am scrapping this version and rewriting the story as a straight up Crow story instead of making it with the Naruto characters. I do apologize to those of you that did like this version of the story, but I have lost all interest in this version.


End file.
